My Father, My Doctor
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Eleanor had always been by her father's side. Since she was 4-years-old she has lived with him in the TARDIS. Not exactly the typical upbringing of a child but with the TARDIS she could learn all that she could in a classroom and see things beyond any child's dreams – and of course she has seen her father change his face about 10 times. She has also got to know and love his compan


**Title:** My Father, the Doctor

**Summary:** Eleanor had always been by her father's side. Since she was 4-years-old she has lived with him in the TARDIS. Not exactly the typical upbringing of a child but with the TARDIS she could learn all that she could in a classroom and see things beyond any child's dreams – and of course she has seen her father change his face about 10 times. She has also got to know and love his companions like he does.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Doctor (David), Rose or anyone/thing/place you recognise. Nor do I own any of a below dialogue that appears in any episode herein. I only own Eleanor, Zeke, Shari and anyone else I decide to add.

**A/N:** I haven't yet managed to change the tone in my head I always hear David Tennant. If I require any other doctors, they will always sound like David to me, so I apologise in advance if because of that they are OOC, the fault is entirely mine.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

_**Earth Year 2005**_

"Dad? Dad! Daddy are ok?" Eleanor rushed to her father's side once more – this was his 9th regeneration his tenth face and with Rose standing off to the side watching wide eyed as Eleanor made sure he was ok, Rose's jaw dropped.

"What just happened?" Rose asked.

"He regenerated. He's still The Doctor, but he just has a different face. Ok? Same man, different face. He may be a bit mad, but that happens with a new face, every time. He'll mellow out. Just you wait." Eleanor explained, "It is how he keeps on living. Never dying. I do it too, but haven't had to yet." Rose frowned, Eleanor's smile wasn't like the Doctor's at all – or at least not the Doctor Rose had known. It was wide, toothy and cheeky. Eleanor was very different from the Doctor.

Eleanor was smart and a bit nerdy, always wearing her black framed glasses, she had long mud-brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled with excitement whenever a new adventure presented itself. She had a spattering of freckles over her nose. At the present moment she was 11 and could already pilot the TARDIS almost better than her father could. She was tall for her age and slim but not skinny. She had at one stage – according to her father – been a cheerleader when they stopped on Earth for an extended period of time. Owning to her strong legs. She had been a pee wee cheerleader. Rose had also seen her dance a few times. Not like her father did – no this was earth dancing to Earth artists that she adored. Even ones that Rose hadn't heard of. Like Miley Cyrus, or Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato. Rose hadn't heard of them but then they might not be out yet.

* * *

_**1953, London, England**_

_**Earth year 2006 (Eleanor 12)**_

"Ok! 1956! Elvis Presley!" The Doctor proclaimed, Eleanor rolled her eyes as Rose. They knew that although he always had good intentions they didn't always plan out the way he hoped. Wrong year, wrong country or wrong century. Anything could go wrong. Rose and Eleanor disappeared to the closet to choose their outfits for the time. Rose reluctantly picked out a pink outfit complete with pink heels. Eleanor had chosen a blue one with blue high top Chuck Taylors.

"You! Look at you both!" The Doctor crowed seeing them, "Don't you both look great! Perfect for the year!" Eleanor rolled her eyes again.

"I'm waiting for this to go wrong, Dad." She said. He frowned at her.

"Wrong? I never get it wrong!" He protested.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever." She replied with a wink at Rose. There was no guarantee that they would get 1956 at all. Let alone America!

The Eleanor's great surprise they landed in a very 50s looking town. But were they in America? She hated to say it but by the looks of the red, white and blue…she doubted it.

"Ellie! Come and get your bike! You won't fit with Rose and me." The Doctor called from inside.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, with the white flares and the, grr, chest hair." Rose said.

"You are kidding aren't you? You want to see Elvis you go for the late 50s. The time before burgers! When they called him 'The Pelvis' and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style." At the mention of that Rose heard the revving of two engines. The next second the Doctor and Eleanor came out of the TARDIS on scooters! She laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. The Doctor pulled to a stop with a smile.

"You going my way, Doll?" He asked in a hideous impersonation of Elvis.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-O? Straight from the fridge, man!" Rose laughed.

"Ah! You speak the lingo!" He laughed.

"Yeah well, me, mum – Cliff Richards's movies, every bank holiday Monday." Rose said pulling her helmet on. Pink, Eleanor noted. Her's was blue.

"Argh, Cliff! I knew your mother would be a Cliff fan." The Doctor moaned.

"Can we get moving? I want to see if we are actually in London or New York." Eleanor said, turning her scooter and tapping her foot. The Doctor frowned at her slightly but still, they took off down the street.

"Where are we off to?" Rose asked.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Elvis did 'Hound dog" on one of the shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it." The Doctor replied.

"And that would be TV Studios in, what, New York?" Rose asked.

"That's the one!" He pulled up to a sudden stop as a double decker bus went past them. Eleanor turned to look at him, hands on her hips.

"New York? I'm loving New York, Dad. But don't you think it's a bit too…London?" Eleanor said.

"I'd mind your tone, young lady." He warned.

"Urgh," she rolled her eyes, "if you hadn't pulled me out of bed this morning I would still be asleep. So I'm going to go back down the street and FIXING IT! You can come or not."

"Don't you dare go back down that street, Ellie! ELLIE! Come back here!" Eleanor stopped but not because of her father shouting. For a different reason.

"There you go sir! All wired up for the great occasion." A man had the back of his van open. That proclaimed _Magpie Electricals_. Eleanor noted how it looked and a 'great occasion' only meant one thing.

"Great occasion?" her father asked, "What do you mean?"

"Where you been living out in the colonies? The coronation of course." The gentleman – possibly 'Magpie' – said.

"And what coronation is that then?" Her father was a bit oblivious.

"What do you mean? The Coronation." The man replied.

"It's the Queen. Queen Elizabeth." Rose said pointedly.

"Oh! Is this 1953?" Her father asked.

"Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp a circumstance. What we do best." Magpie replied.

"Lot of TV's then?" Eleanor said, "I didn't think everybody would have one. Bit expensive aren't they?"

"Yeah, my mum said that tellies were so rare, that they all had to cram into one house." Rose said.

"Not around here, love. Magpies Marvellous Tellies. Only five quid a pop!" He said with a smile.

"Oh, but this is a brilliant year, Classic!" The Doctor crowed, "Technicolour! Everest climbed! Everything off the ration! A nation throwing off the shackles of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!" Rose giggled at him. Eleanor just shook her head, he was an idiot. They all looked round at the shouting that happen just near them. It appeared as is someone's husband was being taken away by the police.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Dad, let's go. I'm not quite so sure I like it here anymore." Eleanor said tugging on her father's sleeve.

"Ellie, go back to the TARDIS. I want you to stay there…do your studies." He said but Eleanor didn't move, "Oi! What are you doing?"

"Police business. Get out of the way, sir." The officer said.

"Who did they take? Do you know him?" Rose asked someone on the street.

"Must be Mister Gallagher. Its happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters." A young boy said – about 15 or 16 by Eleanor's guessing.

"Tommy! Not one word. Get inside now!" A burly man yelled, he frightened Eleanor a little. He must be the boy's father.

"Sorry, I'd better do as he says." Ellie watched as her father and Rose went to chase the car on the scooter. She went back to the TARDIS. She curled up in one of the corners and hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't like this London. This was not a London she wanted to be a part of. Her current day London was much better than this 1953 London.

* * *

"Dad? Dad…what is it? What are you doing?" Eleanor asked as she watched her father gather a few things from underneath the control panel.

"Have it ready to go. Set it up so all we have to do is go. Anywhere you like." He said before dashing out again. Eleanor got to work she knew how to fly the TARDIS but she never actually did without her father helping her. It was an operation that required a delicate hand. And both her father and she were heavy handed. But then she could choose where they went after they left.

She could tell by his tone this wasn't just save-a-few-humans-and-stop-the-alien this was more of a save-the-humans-and-stop-the-aliens-but-now-its-personal. So that meant that Rose must have been hurt in some way or she had been changed like the others. That is the only reason it would become personal.

"All right, Dad. Anywhere I like, and I have to wait for you and Rose to come back. Please do. Save her Dad." Eleanor whispered. She crossed her fingers and set up the co-ordinates for their next trip. The TARDIS groaned. She frowned.

"Oh please! He told me I could! The least you do is help me!" She snapped at it. The TARDIS groaned again in response. Ignoring the stubborn ship Eleanor set in co-ordinates for some random place in space.

* * *

Rose was back to normal, as was everyone else. The queen was crowned, the nation was happy. Eleanor sat in her bedroom on the TARDIS, thinking back on how scared she'd been. How worried about her father she had been when he'd climbed that transmitter. But he'd told her that he swore by his rubber soled shoes – that she had always worn as well – they blocked electricity. She had been terrified when she knew her father was up there. Their empathic link told her when he was scared, hurt or sad. As it did to him for her as well. She still told him though because occasionally he was too preoccupied to notice.

She looked up as her door opened. Her father stood there that same infuriating impassive look on his face. It was his 'default-setting' he called it. He raised one elegant eyebrow and the corner of his mouth pulled in a kind of smirk.

"You ok, darling?" He asked. He called her 'darling' a lot. It always let her know that she was thought of often by him. Even if he didn't always show that he did.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, she knew that the only reason her father would abandon the control panel would be if they had landed somewhere or if they were still in the vortex. He smile grew slightly and he crossed the threshold before sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. But I had to save Rose. We'd be lost without her." He said, Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder. She knew it was partly true. Her father loved Rose, she knew that – so in fact it would be more like he'd be heartbroken if he hadn't been able to save Rose and Jackie would _not_ have been pleased.

* * *

_**Doomsday**_

Captured by the Daleks. Separated from her father. With Rose and Mickey. Eleanor kept tight hold on Mickey's hand, he was her anchor now that she wasn't with her father. Rose had connected a call from 'Mum' on her phone. But Eleanor knew it was her father. Her empathic link told her there was a bit of relief when the call connected. She also knew Rose didn't answer it as such because of the Daleks. It's so the Doctor knew what they were saying on her end.

"We must protect the Genesis Ark."

"Dalek's be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"This is not war. This is pest control."

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier." The line went dead, "Wait. Rewind imagine by nine rels. Identify grid Seven Gamma Flame. This male registers as enemy." Eleanor felt relief spread through her, and she knew her father would feel it as well.

"Both female's heartbeats have increased."

"Tell me about it." Mickey said.

"Identify him."

"All right, then. If you really want to know." Rose said.

"That's the Doctor. Or as you might know him, The Oncoming Storm." The Daleks drew back from them, almost scared, Eleanor shared a smile with Rose.

"Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor. Now you're scared." Rose said. Eleanor laughed.

"And I'm his daughter! You're in big trouble now."

"Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark."

"Why are we being kept alive, El?" Mickey asked.

"They need one of us. Me or Rose most likely. But since you said you know about them and the Time War, they must assume that you can also be of use. I think they might need a time traveller. A time Traveller's hand print." Eleanor said. She let Mickey wrap an arm around her and pull her in to his chest, she was scared, her father knew it, Mickey knew it, and Rose knew it.

"I could transport out of here." Mickey said, "But it only carries one. And I'm not leaving either of you girls."

"Follow me anywhere." Rose said "What did I do to you all those years ago?"

"Guess I'm just stupid." He said.

"You're the bravest man I've ever met." Rose replied.

"What about the Doctor?" He asked.

"Oh, all right." She allowed, "Bravest human."

"Well, if the Dalek's believe I'm a time traveller, and they need a hand print of one…" Mickey started.

"Well you did travel with us once right?" Eleanor said.

"Right." Mickey nodded.

"So you're one of us now Mickey." Eleanor said.

"What do we think's in the Ark then?" Mickey asked.

"Whatever's inside that Ark, it's waking up. And I've seen it happen before." Rose said, "First time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. And the moment I did that, I brought it back to life. Do the Doctor said," Rose began and Eleanor cut her off seamlessly.

"When you travel in time, in the TARDIS, you soak up all this…background radiation. It's harmless, it's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply." Eleanor parroted having her father say it all the time.

"I love it when a girl talks technical." Mickey smiled.

"Shut up. But if the Daleks have got something inside that thing that needs waking up…" Rose trailed off.

"They need you. Or El, or me." Mickey added.

"We've all travelled in time, in the TARDIS. So we all have the radiation." Rose said.

"It's not just radiation. It's regeneration energy as well. That's why Dad needs to be in the TARDIS if he ever regenerates." Eleanor said.

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" Mickey asked, Eleanor shrugged at his completely unrelated question.

"The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design." One of the Dalek's said.

"Then who built it?" Rose asked.

"The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their home world." It said.

"But what's inside?" She asked.

"The Future." Was the response.

"The Time Lords would only build something like this if they knew no one else could open it but them. And by them I mean a Time traveller who has been in a TARDIS. So you, me, Rose, my father. Some of his past companions could all do it. Except the really early ones – they've been out so long that it will have drained out of them. But they need us for this. And it's about to get really unsettling. Trust me on that." Eleanor said.

* * *

"Will he help us?" Mickey asked.

"My father? Of course he will. He'll be trying to find his way to us. He'll always save us. And he can feel how I feel. My strongest emotions." Eleanor replied.

"How?" He asked.

"Empathic link. My fear, my pain, my sadness, my joy, my anger. He can feel all of it. So he knows when I need him the most. And right now he'd be feeling my fear and anger." She said.

"So he'll know? How does it work?" He asked, curious now.

"It's like an ache, in here." Eleanor indicated to a spot just below one of her hearts, "It aches in here, and he'll know. It works both ways. He's annoyed right now, but not at anyone I've ever met in this world. It's…Pete Tyler. He's annoyed at your dad Rose. But not your late father – no this one's still alive. My father in a parallel world with now…fighting to get back to us." Almost at once Eleanor face collapsed in pain, before she straightened again and smiled, "He's back."

"Final stage of awakening. Daughter of Doctor – Your handprint will open the Ark." The Dalek's approached them.

"Tough, not happening." Eleanor said.

"I'm not doing it either." Rose said.

"Nope not me." Mickey refused.

"Obey or the male will die." Rose suddenly broke ranks.

"I can't let them hurt you Mickey." She said.

"Rose, no!" Mickey followed trying to stop her.

"Place your hand upon the casket." The Dalek said.

"All right! But you're gonna kill us anyway, so what the hell. If you, Erm…escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened? To the Emperor?" She asked.

"The Emperor survived?" The Dalek tone could almost be disbelief.

"Until he met me." She reasoned.

"Tell them! Tell what you did!" Eleanor cheered.

"Cause if these are gonna be my last words, then you're gonna listen. I met the Emperor. And I took the Time Vortex and I poured it into his head and turned him into dust. Did you get that? The God of all Daleks and I destroyed him." Rose said with a grin, "Ha!"

"You will be exterminated!" the Dalek gave her a shove.

"Oh, now, hold on, wait a minute!" A voice made them turn.

"DAD!" Eleanor cried.

"Alert! Alert! You are the Doctor. Sensors report he is unarmed." The Daleks cried.

"That's me. Always." He said.

"Then you are powerless." One spoke up.

"Not me. Never." He turned to Rose, "how are you?"

"Oh, same old, you know." She smiled.

"Good. And Micketty-Mick-Mickey, nice to see you." The pair bumped fists.

"And you, Boss." He replied, his arm around Eleanor's shoulders.

"Ellie? You all right?" He asked.

"Now I am." She said latching herself onto her father's arm.

"Social interaction will cease. How did you survive the Time War?" The Dalek asked.

"By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot, ran away!" he accused.

"We had to survive." The dalek said.

"The last four daleks in existence. So whats so special about you?" he asked.

"Doctor they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? But one of them said…" Rose began.

"I am Dalek Thay."

"Dalek Sec,"

"Dalek Jast,"

"Dalek Caan,"

"So that's it, at last The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend." He said.

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"A secret order, above and beyond the emperor himself! Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dare to have names. All the find new ways of killing." The Doctor explained.

"But that thing they said it was yours. I mean time lords they built it, what does it do?" Mickey said.

"I don't know. Never seen it before." He confessed.

"But it's Time Lord." Rose said.

"Both sides had secrets. What is it what have you done?" He asked.

"Time lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." It replied.

"What does that mean? What sort of time lord science? What do you mean?" He demanded.

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up." Rose said.

"Technology using the one thing a dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing, not feeling anything, ever. From birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage, completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream." The Doctor taunted.

"The Doctor will open the Ark." It demanded.

He giggled, "The Doctor will not." He said.

"You have no way of resisting." The Daleks said.

"Well you got me there. Although…there is always this." He held up his screwdriver.

"A sonic probe?" It said.

"That's Screwdriver." He corrected.

"It is harmless." The Dalek said.

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just a word. That why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim, but I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors." He activated it the doors exploded. Eleanor cowered in her father's chest. It was too loud. He protected her and they escaped even if Mickey did accidentally touch the Ark. But it did them a favour.

* * *

Eleanor was in the TARDIS when the breach was opened. But she knew something had happened when her father returned without Rose. Something had gone horribly wrong. So very wrong.

"Daddy?" He looked up and gave her what could only be described as a forced smile. It didn't reach his eyes. Eleanor knew then, "It's Rose isn't it?"

"She's gone." He said, Eleanor ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He had lost one but he still had his permanent fixture. He still had his little girl and for now that was enough for him.

* * *

"What are we gonna do Dad?" Eleanor asked.

"There's a Supernova – let me put us in orbit. Then maybe I can get through a hole and talk to her. Say goodbye. At least then I'll know. I can tell her then." He said.

"You'll break her heart Dad." She said.

"She deserves to know that she wasn't just another girl in the TARDIS to me. She was different." He explained her.

"They always are." Eleanor smiled. He was able to call to Rose, to get her to where he could get through, he wouldn't know where they'd appear but he had to say goodbye. So she watched and waited, she stood beside him as he and she appeared on a beach. A beach? Eleanor mused, how original. But there she was, all blonde and jeans and that jacket she'd bought one day out with Eleanor.

"Rose!" Eleanor shouted, getting the girl's attention.

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left. Just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection." The Doctor said.

"We're in orbit around a supernova." Eleanor explained.

"I'm burning up a sun just so we can say goodbye." The Doctor smiled.

"You look like ghosts." Rose said.

"Hold on." The Doctor held out his screwdriver for a moment and then both looked more solid.

"Can I…?" Rose reached out to touch the Doctor's cheek.

"Still only imagines I'm afraid. No touch." He said.

"Why can't you come through properly?" Rose asked.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse if we did. Best we can do." Eleanor told her.

"So?" Rose said. Making both time travellers snicker.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" The Doctor asked, after a pause.

"Norway." Rose said.

"Norway. Right." He nodded, a little surprised.

"About 50 miles out of Bergen. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden." She told them.

"Dalek?" Had he heard right?

"_Darlig_. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." She laughed, 'Bad Wolf' had followed them for a long time.

"You'll always be my big sister, Rose. I'll miss you." Eleanor said tears filling her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Ellie. Take care of the big lump for me yeah?" Rose said with a smiled.

"Always. At last he's never truly alone. He's always got me." She said.

"How long have we got left?" Rose asked.

"About two minutes." The Doctor said.

"I can't think of what to say to you Doctor." Rose said softly.

"Tell him, Rose. He needs to know." Rose gave a watery laugh as Eleanor disappeared slowly.

"You've still got Mr Mickey then." Her father pointed out.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby." Rose said.

"You're not…" He breathed.

"No. It's Mum. She's three months gone. More Tyler's on the way." Rose said.

"And what about you, what are you…" he began to ask, he had to know.

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop." She said.

"Well, good for you." He nodded, not what he had hoped.

"Shut up. Nah, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. Think I know a thing or two about aliens." She said with a small smile.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the earth. You're dead. Officially. Back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." He said, "but here you are, living a life, day after day. One adventure I can never have."

"Am I ever gonna to see you again?" She asked, her voice breaking, the tears had started.

"You can't." He told her.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked, still tearfully – this was hard for her.

"I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the time lords." He said trying to lighten the mood with a chuckle.

"On your own?" She asked.

"I've got Ellie." He reminded her.

"I…I love you." Rose managed to say.

"Quite right too. And I suppose…if it's my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler…" Eleanor took in the look on her father's face. The connection had broken.

"Dad…I'm so sorry." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. Letting him know she was there. Right there ready to look after him and keep him sane and company while on this crazy ride.

* * *

_**Earth, London, England**_

_**Earth Year 2007 – Eleanor 13**_

"But I _liked_ Donna, Dad." Eleanor said as they landed the TARDIS.

"But Donna didn't want to stay, El. It wasn't my choice." He said.

"It should have been. She'd just lost her fiancée! She was a laugh, I kind of wish you had told her about me. She would've lost her freaking mind!" Eleanor laughed.

"Yeah. Because she thought I was abducting her. She would have thought I was molesting you! She could have had me arrested." He said. "Now, I'm going to check myself into the hospital. Wish me luck."

"Do you want me to visit? Play the distressed daughter?" She asked.

"If you like." He shrugged, then he was gone. Eleanor rolled her eyes – he was a nutter, but he was her nutter.

She didn't know how he was going to get himself admitted, but then her father would think of something. He always did. Eleanor had to wish for nothing in her last 9 years. She didn't need or want anything else. She had her father and he wasn't just her ever-loving father. Oh no, he was also her fantastic, dazzling, magnificent, ego-driven, ever-loving nutter.

"I don't know I'd do without you, Dad. But whatever you like." she muttered to herself.

It wasn't until she heard shouts and cries outside that she opened the TARDIS doors. Was that rain? Only over the hospital…and…wait…was it falling…up? Rain didn't fall up, it defied gravity, it was impossible.

"What the hell…" Eleanor stepped out of the TARDIS, just as she turned to close the doors, the shouts increased she turned to see why and nothing. The Hospital was gone.

"Oh no." Eleanor said, she ran into the TARDIS and after flipping a few switches and working the controls a bit she was able to lock onto her father's unique signal – his screwdriver.

"The moon? They're on the freaking moon!" What was she supposed to do from Earth? There wasn't much she _could_ do. She couldn't yet fly the TARDIS and not by herself anyway – and she couldn't contact her dad or anyone who could help her.

But feeling through her empathic link with her father. He wasn't scared or angry…he was…curious? That wasn't a typically strong emotion but at least he perhaps wasn't deceiving them anymore. Whatever he had thought of. He was erratic as well. His thought flipping between curious to wonder and to her and back again. Through his mind – as their link had strengthened to thoughts she saw an image of a dark-skinned girl in a Doctor's coat following behind him. Martha Jones, her name came through.

_Oh God, Dad, what is going on?_ She thought, sending it through to him – they'd done this while he was with Donna, it was fun to do this and not risk Donna seeing her – and get the wrong idea.

_I'm not sure, Ellie. But I'm not leaving you. Remember that._

_Don't die now._

_Never do._

She could feel everything he was feeling, see whatever he wanted – and some things he didn't want – her to see. Like a _lot_ of Martha.

_You like this one._

_She's clever, of course I do._

_So what exactly are we dealing with?_

_Uh, well…large rhinos apparently._

_What like the…Judoon?_

_Exactly._ Worry seeped through. But moments later amusement. Eleanor even got snippets of that Martha and her father were saying.

"They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." He said.

"Why?" He looked at her, "Oh you're kidding me." Eleanor could see him cock an eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous, stop looking at me like that."

_Don't dump it on her Dad, ease her into it._

_Stay out of this._

_You're worried. I can feel you anxiousness._

_Of course I am! They want to execute anyone who doesn't conform to their basic law. Since I am non-human then they will probably kill me or arrest me. Any human who doesn't conform they will kill as well._

* * *

It was while later she felt more anxiousness come through nearly knocking her to the floor of the TARDIS. The name Miss Finnegan came through. Drinking blood. Assimilating. Internal shape-changer.

_Dad? What is she?_

_Dangerous._

_Dad, now is not the time for you to be clever! What is she?_

_Plasmavore._

Eleanor stayed connected through the empathic link until she felt something different. Something she hadn't felt since Rose.

_You kissed her? YOU FLIPPIN' KISSED HER!_

_Now is not the time!_

_YOU KISSED HER!_

_Genetic Transfer, not a kiss._

_It was a kiss and you know it. You just don't want to admit that you enjoyed it. You really like her._

_Not now, Eliasuquce!_

_Dad? Dad! DAD, talk to me!_ Eleanor couldn't feel him – mind or empathic, nothing. What had happened? Was he dead? Did he actually die? What he said he wouldn't…_oh no, Dad…you promised!_

_Sorry…hang on._ Eleanor could tell he was weak. Very weak. Martha had brought him back but he was still needing air. And they were running out. It was only minutes later that she poked her head out of the TARDIS she saw the hospital was back.

_Dad? You ok?_

_More than ok._

She needed to talk to her father about that 'genetic transfer'. That's what he called it. That's not what Martha called it.

"Oh well _that_ was an adventure!" He said collapsing against the doors of the TARDIS as they shut.

"DAD!"

"Ellie…"

"YOU DIED!" She screamed.

"But I'm not now." He said.

"YOU PROMISED!" She sobbed.

"Ellie, oh my little Ellie…I'm so sorry I scared you. You know I would never do that on purpose. I am so very sorry. I'll never do that again." He said kissing the top of her head and holding her close to his chest.

* * *

Eleanor and her father stood at the corner of the building watching. The party was in the pub and Eleanor had escaped the pub when the arguing started. She'd only been just inside the door, fake ID on psychic paper helped, get her inside, she just couldn't join the party.

"I am not staying in there to be insulted!" A blonde woman, skinny as a rake walked out, well more like stormed out.

"She didn't mean it, Sweetheart. She was just saying you look healthy." A man hurried after her, presumably Martha's father, and that woman was his girlfriend.

"No I did not. I said orange." An older woman said – Martha's mother.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me." The other woman said.

"Oh I can't think why after you stole my husband!" Martha's mother snapped.

"I was seduced! I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Babes!" The young woman said.

"This is better than any cable show I've ever seen! Better than 90210 _and_ Real Housewives of Axista Four!" Eleanor whispered to her father who grinned at her.

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up!" Martha's mother said.

"Mum, I don't mind, just leave it." Martha tried to stop the argument.

"Oh, 'I've been to the moon' as if! They were drugged! Said so on the news!" The woman said.

"Since when have you watched the news? You can't handle _Quizmania_!" Martha's mother snapped.

"Oh I love that show." Eleanor said.

"Shush, Ellie." Her father said.

"I'm never talking to your family again!" The woman snapped. _Annalise_. Her father's thoughts entered her head.

"Stay! Have a nice party!" Martha's mother called after her.

"Don't you dare! I'm putting my foot down!" Martha's dad – Clive said.

"Oh go ahead Clive, make a fool of yourself!" Martha's mother said.

"This is me, putting my foot down!" Clive called to Annalise.

"God knows you've been doing it for the last 25 years. Why stop now?" Martha's mother called going after them.

"Mum! Don't! I asked the DJ and he's playing that song later…" Martha's sister ran after them, her brother already going. That is until Martha spotted the pair of them, she didn't know Eleanor, but she knew him. They turned and walked away, back to the TARDIS.

"Do you think she'll follow?"

"If she's curious enough she will. And most of them are." And so she did.

"I went to the moon today."

"Bit more peaceful then down here."

"You never even told me who you are." Martha said.

"The Doctor." He said with a shrug.

"But what sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that." She said.

"I'm a Time Lord." He said.

"Right. Not pompous at all, then." Martha smiled.

"I just thought, since you saved my life and I've got a brand-new sonic-screwdriver which needs road-testing, you might fancy a trip." He waved the sonic-screwdriver in the air.

"What, into space?" Martha asked.

"Yeah!" Eleanor jumped up and down, excited and hoping Martha would join them.

"I can't, I've got exams. I've got things to do. I've got to go into town first thing and pay the rent. I got my family going mad." She said.

"If it helps, I can travel in time as well." The Doctor said.

"Get out of here." Martha said with a grin.

"I can!" He protested.

"Come on now that is going too far." Martha said.

"I'll prove it." Eleanor stayed with Martha.

"Eleanor, by the way." She said.

"Martha." The older girl replied.

"Wait for it. He's coming back." Indeed the TARDIS did reappear, and her father stepped out holding his tie in his hand.

"Told you."

"No. But…that was this morning. But…did you…Oh, my God, you can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me _not_ to go into work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?" she asked.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said leaning against the opposite door.

"Your spaceship is made of wood. There's not much room, we'd be a bit intimate, and there's Elanor." Martha said.

"Take a look." He offered, casually.

As Martha stepped inside Eleanor skipped in past her and her father leant on the railing just inside the door.

"No, no, no…" she went back outside again, "but it's just a box!" Eleanor knew she was walking around the outside of the TARDIS, trying to work it out, "but it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just crammed inside."

"It's a TARDIS, and this is a spaceship." Eleanor said.

"It's bigger on the inside." Her father mouthed the words as Martha said them.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed!" Her father said darting past Martha and up to the controls. Eleanor rolled her eyes, "all right then. Let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked.

"Nope just us. Me and my daughter, Eleanor. Well Earth Name: Eleanor." The Doctor said.

"Just the two of you?" Martha asked.

"Sometimes we have others, friends. The last one was Rose, she and Dad were…together." Eleanor explained.

"Where is she now?" Martha asked.

"With her family, and they all fine and happy." Eleanor said.

"You are not replacing her." The Doctor told Martha.

"Never said I was." Martha said.

"You get one trip to say thanks and then back home. I'd rather it be just me and El." The Doctor said.

"Well, you're the one that kissed me." Martha said.

"That's was a genetic transfer." He told her.

"And if you will wear a tight suit." Martha continued.

"Now, don't." He said.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date." Martha said.

"Stop it!" He said firmly.

"For the record, I'm not remotely interested," Eleanor snorted trying to cover a laugh, "I only go for humans."

"Good!" He snapped.

"Now then, nose down the Gravitic Anomalyser. Fire up the helmic regulator, and finally, the handbrake. Ready?" Eleanor said, flipping the correct switches.

"No." Martha said.

"Off we go." Eleanor said.

"Blimey! It's bit bumpy!" Martha cried.

"Welcome aboard Miss Jones!" Her father said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It's my pleasure Mr Smith!" Martha agreed.

"Just The Doctor is fine!"

"Don't dump it on her Dad, ease her into it."

"Shut up, so Martha where do you want to go?"

* * *

_**Time Vortex**_

_**Earth Year 2007 Eleanor 13**_

"Can we go to your's?" Martha asked, when he suggested another planet.

"No, there's plenty of other places." He said, acting as if he just didn't want to go - not that he couldn't.

"Come on, though, I'm mean, planet of the Time Lords! That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?" Martha asked.

"Well it's beautiful, yeah." He replied.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities all spires and stuff?" She said.

"I suppose it is." He murmured.

"Great big temples and cathedrals?" She said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Lots of planets in the sky?" She asked walking closer. He glanced at her.

"The Sky's a burnt orange. With the citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He said wistfully. He could picture it clearly in his mind. All that he could clearly remember.

"Can we go there?" She asked again.

"Nah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home!" he said, cheerfully.

"What about Eleanor?" She asked.

"What about her?" He replied.

"Doesn't she want to go home?" Martha asked, thinking that if she did then he'd go.

"Occasionally. But she knows not to ask." He said.

"Why not?" Martha asked.

"Maybe you should ask her." He said. If he couldn't say it he knew Eleanor could. He'd told her what had happened to Gallifrey when she was old enough to understand.

* * *

Martha was lead to Eleanor's room by the Doctor. He knocked and pushed open her door letting Martha inside. Surprisingly, Martha found that it was just like a teenager's room. Posters on the walls, what looked like a CD player on a shelf, Eleanor was lounging in her bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey Martha. Whats up?" She asked, putting down the magazine.

"Well, I was just asking your dad if we could go to your home planet." Martha said.

"Gallifrey? Why?" Eleanor asked, sitting up.

"I thought it'd be really cool to see. The way he described it, it sounds beautiful. And I asked what he did if _you_ wanted to go home, what then. But he wouldn't give me a real answer. Can you help me out?"

"I can't ask that of him. I just can't. It hurts too much."

"Why? I just want to understand." Martha said.

"Well, he told you about Gallifrey did he? The burnt orange sky, the citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, the twin suns. The mountains that go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow?"

"Yeah, he did." Martha nodded.

"But he didn't tell you about the blood, the death, the rank smell of burnt flesh in the air, the burning scent of fire and smoke and war that burnt the inside of your nose. The constant sound of 'exterminate' around every corner? Did he mention any of that?" Eleanor asked.

"No, he didn't." Martha shook her head.

"That is what he left behind. My father fought in the great Time War. It lasted for longer than any wars the humans had fought in. I recall only bits and pieces. But I remember my father gathering me up in his arms – I was 4. And he rushed me into the TARDIS. It was different then. _He_ was different. But one thing has never changed. The way he loves me is unchanged. He did what he had to so he could protect me from war. I trust my father. If he says no to Gallifrey, then it's no to Gallifrey." Eleanor said. Martha was stunned. So the Doctor had lied to her? No matter what though – even if she wanted to believe Eleanor – knowing the teenager wouldn't lie so harshly, she refused to trust what she was. The Doctor had to tell her the truth.

* * *

"It's the city. It's singing." Martha said as they made their way towards the TARDIS. Eleanor had stayed behind. Waiting for them to return. Marth refused to move from the seat she had sat on until he explained himself.

"I lied to you. Because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive. Underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. Me and Ellie. The Face of Boe was wrong, after Ellie there's no one else."

"What happened?" Martha asked, she didn't like prying but she felt that if she travelled with The Doctor and Eleanor she deserved to know.

The Doctor grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down opposite Martha. "There was a war. A Time War. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called The Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My Family. My Friends. Even that Sky. You should have seen it, the old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees would turn silver. When they caught the light every morning, it look like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, a breeze would blow through the branches. It sounded like a song…" He trailed off.

"A song of our hearts. It has lived with us for our whole lives. And it will never leave us. Trust me Martha, if we could take you there, we would. But after losing everything but each other. It's just…not worth it." Eleanor said from the door of the TARDIS.

"So your mother?" Eleanor nodded, slowly, coming to stand behind her father.

"And my big brother. Shari and Zeke. Zeke was 8 and had just started at the Academy. Every child when they reach the age of 8 is taken to the Academy. He refused to run from the Daleks as did my mother. Shari was the light of your life, right Dad?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, actually – for all my misfortune and mistakes I have made – you remind me most of her, Martha. She was so clever, so clever. She had once tried to become a nurse but she was rejected from the medical field…it was then that we married and she gifted me Zeke and Eleanor."

"I thought they would have intergalactic names. Not such…normal names." Martha said.

"Eleanor is my 'earth name'. My Gallifreyan name is not to be known by anyone but my family. So my father, mother and brother all knew it – and if I get married my husband will know it – but no one else will." Eleanor said, the empathic and telepathic link could wait another day or two.

* * *

_Dad? Can we tell her about this?_

_She can't know your Gallifreyan name, you can't tell her about this. She isn't family._

_She's the best thing I've got to a female figure in my life right now. And Rose knew it._

_Rose was practically my girlfriend, so she was as good as. Rose was –_

_Different, yeah you've told me before._

_Don't test me, Eliasuquce!_

_I'm not but I think we ought to tell her._

"I'm not discussing this with you, El-" The Doctor was cut off by Martha – and he hadn't realized he'd begun to talk out loud.

"Discussing what? You weren't even talking!" Martha said.

"Might as well Dad. She'll only keep asking." Eleanor said.

"Eleanor and I – as father and daughter and the only time lords left, we have a telepathic link. We can talk to each other in our minds." The Doctor said.

"And we have an empathic link. Which means strong feelings, fear, anger, joy, sadness – we can feel it through each other. So…I know how he felt in the hospital, on the motorway, in the tunnels – all of it. I knew. Its fun being linked to this guy." Eleanor said with a grin.

"I'll bet it is. Well it's not something you hear about every day. Is it like a blood thing?" Martha asked.

"Blood but it can also happen between life partners. Mum and Dad had it, and anyone Dad links with romantically and if it's strong enough it can happen as well." Eleanor said.

"So Rose…?"

"He would have liked to but it never went far enough. To complete the link their relationship needs to be consummated." Eleanor explained.

* * *

_**The Lazarus Experiment**_

_**Earth Year 2007 – Eleanor 13**_

He didn't like parties. He didn't fit in. Even when Eleanor waltzed out of the closet dressed in a knee length midnight blue dress with silver sparkles on it that made it sparkle like a midnight sky. She was also wearing high heels – which she hardly ever wore – and smiled brightly at her father.

"Come on Dad! It'll be fun! Martha invited us." Eleanor said, "Besides you can meet her family…I mean isn't that what a _boyfriend_ is supposed to do?" Her father frowned.

"Black tie. Whenever I wear this something bad always happens." He said as they walked to the party.

"It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you in a James Bond kind of way." Martha said with a small shy smile.

"James Bond? Really?" He asked, suddenly puffing out his chest slightly, ego boosted.

"Does that make you his Bond girl, Martha?" Eleanor said, Martha laughed.

"I thought you were." She said.

"No, I guess you're Miss Moneypenny then? The girl he flirts with constantly but nothing ever happens?" Eleanor said.

"I guess so. Martha Jones, plus one?" Martha said as they reached the door of the party.

"Of course Miss Jones. And you, Miss?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Eleanor held up the psychic paper.

"My apologies, Miss. You're always welcome here." He said and stepped back to let her inside.

"Thank you." She said stepping in behind them.

"What did it say?" Martha asked.

"Well apparently, I'm the daughter of the King of Persia, a close personal friend of Mr Lazarus." Eleanor said with a grin.

"Brilliant." Martha was always impressed with that. It made it easy to do all sorts of things. And this was one of those times.

Martha's family didn't seem all that impressed with The Doctor. Tish knew he was a science geek and her mother, Francine, was weary of this tall, charming, handsome young man – who her daughter had waltzed away with. Even if she said they were working. Francine Jones was a woman you didn't want to anger or cross even on a good day.

"This is a friend of mine, The Doctor." Martha said.

"Doctor what?" Francine asked.

"No, it's just the Doctor," Martha said.

"That's what we call him anyway. They've been working together." Eleanor said.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you." He greeted.

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um…no actually that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat. You know, been busy." He stumbled…he didn't know anything about her.

"Busy? Doing what exactly?" She asked.

"Research! They are doing some research together, for a medical paper that Doctor Smith is going to publish later in the year." Eleanor supplied.

"And you are?" Francine asked.

"She's my daughter." He replied.

"She's a bit old isn't she? To be your daughter?" She said.

"I'm 13." Eleanor said.

"But your father must be in his 20s. What are you 25?" She asked.

"He's 29. He and my mother were young and reckless. Teenaged parents. My mother passed away unfortunately, very young so Dad has been left to raise me as best he can on his own." Eleanor lied easily. And in fact she wasn't technically lying, her father did have to raise her on his own as best he can. He still had a long way to go. Their conversation was cut short by their host.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus, and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom. The biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight you will watch and wonder. But tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever." Eleanor gripped her father's hand tightly. This didn't sound like Science it sounded like lunacy. This man was insane! Clinically insane!

"He can't do that! Can he?" She hissed.

"He's a professor of science, but I don't like it either." Her father replied.

* * *

"How can he have done that?" Eleanor gasped as a much younger man stepped out of the pod after her father had stopped it. It was impossible, and it was unlike anything that they had ever seen, it had to be a trick.

He had announced to the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen I am Richard Lazarus, I am 76-years-old and I am reborn!" Eleanor looked to her father who seemed just as amazed, but also totally bewildered. The theory of it was inspired but without testing it multiple times – to work out all the kinks – they had no possible way of knowing that it would work.

They made their way over to the Professor and – whom they assumed – was his wife. He had snatched a tray off a server and was eating the entire plate of food.

"I'm famished!" they heard him say.

"Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process." Her father said.

"You talk as if you see this every day, Mr…?" He fished for a name.

"Doctor, and well, no, not every day, but I do have a bit of experience with this kind of transformation." He said.

"That's not possible." Mr Lazarus said.

"Using hypersonic soundwaves to create a state of resonance, that's inspired." The Doctor said.

"You understand the theory, then?" The Professor said.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." The Doctor said.

"No experiment is entirely without risk." Lazarus said, "And I have another lifetime to perfect it."

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender." The Doctor said.

"You're not qualified to comment." The woman standing with them said.

"Yeah he is, more qualified then you anyway." Eleanor pointed out.

"It I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded and brought this whole building down and we wouldn't be having this discussion." The Doctor said.

"Then I thank-you Doctor, but I think this discussion is much too morose for young ears," He looked down at Eleanor as if she were merely 6 years old.

"I'm 13 years old and have seen more and done more than you have in your 76 years old man, so _don't you dare tell me I'm too young to hear this!_" Eleanor snapped her voice steadily rising with syllable til she shouted at him. Her father put a hand on her arm to settle her slightly.

"Oh really, my dear? Pray tell what you have done that I have not." Lazarus teased.

"I survived a freaking war, a bigger war than you lived through. I was pulled from my home at 4-years-of-age and have lived among the stars of my world for the last 9 and I have loved it. I will always love it – and with my father we have done so much in the last 9 years and I wouldn't change it for the world. And this new face you have? It won't make you live any longer." Eleanor snapped.

"Come on," her father started to try and drag her away but she resisted.

She wasn't done yet, "You'll still die when you are meant to – every one dies – this hasn't changed your insides – only the skin you have – your heart will give out when it needs to and not a moment sooner. Trust me on that." Eleanor snarled as her father pulled her away. She had insulted their host basically told him they weren't of earth and basically told him they travelled in time and space.

"Are you insane, Ellie? You can't go saying that sort of stuff to our host!" Her father hissed so only she and Martha could hear.

"Well I just did! He had no right to treat me like I'm a mere toddler!" Eleanor said quietly.

"You are in Time Lord Years! You are still a mere babe according to our aging process." He stage whispered.

"I know that! But to the humans I'm 13-years-old! I'm a teenager. The only reason I still cling to your arm is because I get scared, you know that! Because of my fear you realize that I am still a child but I understand all these wonderful things." Eleanor said.

* * *

"He's gonna change again any minute." Martha whispered.

"I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work." The Doctor replied.

"Up there?" Martha whispered.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look." Lazarus said.

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone." The Doctor said.

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus replied.

"Is it?" The Doctor asked.

"I will feed soon." Lazarus told him.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." The Doctor challenged.

"You've not been able to stop me so far." Lazarus countered.

"Leave him, Lazarus. He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat." Martha said.

"Martha, no." The Doctor warned.

"What are you doing?" Martha snapped at Tish.

"Keeping you out of trouble!" Her sister replied.

"Doctor! The Tower!" Martha called.

"Did you hear that?" when they paused on their way up.

"He's changed again, keep moving we've got to lead him up." Martha said.

"Martha!" she appeared at one of the spaces in the wall, "Take him to the top, to the very top of the bell tower do you hear me?" The Doctor yelled.

"Up to the top? Then what?" She asked, before her arm was grabbed and she and Tish were pulled along.

"Top of the bell tower. You two, in here. I'll lead him up. Keep quiet. Don't even breathe." Eleanor said, pushing Martha and Tish into a cupboard and running up past them, to the top of the tower.

"Hey old man! Up here! You want a bit of this!" Eleanor yelled, she dashed higher and higher on the stairs, leading him away from Martha and Tish but giving her father the time he needed.

"Bait…I had to be bait." She whispered to herself as she stood in the tower.

"Little girl, who has seen so much. Seen too much." She dodged as much as she could but she was knocked off balance and grabbed the edge of the tower, she screamed as she scrambled for purchase. Suddenly organ music, loud and at least in a semblance of tune blasted around the church. Startling Eleanor and confusing Lazarus, she clung tighter to the platform, splinters cutting into her hands.

"MARTHA!" the shout went up as the music faded.

"I'm ok. We're both ok." Martha said appearing near him.

"What…how…?" He stumbled as he turned to look at the bell tower.

"DAD!" Eleanor screamed. He jumped down to where Lazarus was and watched as Eleanor lost her hold and fell, screaming all the way. He caught her and both fell to the floor.

"God you scare the life out of me, Ellie. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He whispered. He couldn't lose her and she gave him a small smile before she promised he would never lose her, not so long as she didn't lose him.

"Something that just kind of escalated, then." He said as they stood in Martha's bedroom with the TARDIS.

"I can see a pattern emerging. You should take more care in the future, and the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in." She said.

"It's been fun though hasn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"So what do you say? One more trip?" He offered.

"No. Sorry." She shook her head.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it?" He frowned.

"I do, but I can't go on like this. 'One more trip' it's not fair." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned.

"Well I don't want to be just a passenger anymore, someone you take along as a treat. If that's how you still see me. I'd rather stay here." She said.

"Okay, then. If that's what you want." He nodded.

"Right. Well, we've already said goodbye once today. It's probably best if you and El just go." She turned and walked away not wanting to see him leave, "What is it?" She turned back to him when she didn't hear the door of the TARDIS shut nor the familiar wheezing the accompanied the take off.

"Well, I said okay." He said.

"Sorry?" She frowned.

"Okay." He said jerking his head toward the TARDIS. A smile spread across Martha's face.

"Oh thank-you! Thank-you!" She said as she embraced him.

"Well you were never really just a passenger were you?" He smiled and they entered the TARDIS to a smiling Eleanor. She was as delighted that Martha was with them.

* * *

_**Human Nature/The Family of Blood**_

_**Earth Year 1913 – Eleanor 13**_

The sun was shining and he'd had that dream again, he'd have to write it down before it slipped away, they were very odd dreams. He had been having them for a long while now – something about a time machine, vortex manipulators (whatever thay were) and a blue box. A knock sounded at his door, probably Martha with his breakfast.

"Come in." He called.

"I'm sorry Mr Smith, you are not yet dressed; I can come back later." Martha said turning to retreat from the room.

"No, it's all right it's all right. Put it down. Have you seen Eleanor this morning?" He asked pulling his dressing gown on over his pyjamas.

"Yes, sir. She was down in the dining hall with the boys. I believe she was smearing jam on her toast. She was talking to young Timothy Latimer." Martha said.

"I was um…sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams." He said.

"What about, sir?" She asked, opening his curtains.

"I dream I'm this…adventurer. The daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor' I'm called. And last night, I dreamt that you were there, as my…companion." He said, she gave a breathless laugh.

"A teacher and a house maid, sir? That's impossible." She said.

"I'm a man from another world, you know." He told her.

"Well, then it can't be true. Because there's no such thing." She said busying herself with his tray.

"This thing, the watch…it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing. It all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord 2007." He mused turning to look at her.

"I can prove that wrong for you, Sir. Here's the morning paper. It is Monday, November 10th 1913 and you're completely human sir. As human as they come." She said handing him the newspaper so he could see for himself.

"Mmm. That's me. Completely human." He smiled as Marth poured his tea for him and then left him to dress for the day as she went about her other chores at the school.

* * *

Eleanor sat in on some of his classes. Just because she could. A notebook open before her scribbling down things she noticed, to him and the boys it seemed like she was taking notes. And if they asked to see she could show them notes of what her father was talking about.

Today it was about Napoleon. A subject that she had already studied. But she still wrote out notes – in fact, word for word what her father was saying.

"…advanced with little impediment. The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. The final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon. But by evening, the advance of the allied troops had forced them to retreat." Eleanor ducked out after he finished and found Martha in the hall scrubbing the floor.

"Martha!" Eleanor cried spotting her second favourite companion of her father.

"Miss Smith! Lovely to see you so bright this morning." She said.

"Might I bend your ear for a moment?" Eleanor asked, hating using such old fashioned language.

"Of course." Martha put her brush back in the bucket and stood drying her hands on her apron as the pair ducked into an alcove to talk.

"I hate this." Eleanor said.

"I know. But he must have known what he was doing. I'm just glad you were not subjected to it, I don't think I could bear to have to pretend around both of you." Martha said.

"I'm too young to have it used on me. Even at 13, it would fry my brain. It'd be easier if I was 16 or 17. Did you tell him what I asked you to?" Eleanor asked,

"Yes, eating toast and jam, talking with Timothy. He didn't even suspect that I had deceived him. To him I have no reason to." Martha said, "Why can't we just bring him back now?"

"Because of 'the family'. They need him to live forever. We won't let them. I'm not old enough for them to use me. They wouldn't get long if they did –plus using me they'd get very sick. Because I'm not old enough, I have to be at the vert least 25 before they can use me for their mission. Father is the obvious choice."

* * *

"Father! Are you all right? Martha told me you had a tumble down the stairs!" Eleanor said coming into the room as Matron stepped away from him.

"He will just fine Miss Smith." Matron Redfern said a little sternly, she didn't like how Eleanor had burst into the room. Her father's chambers no less! The feeling was mutual, "and I had no idea you talked so often to Miss Jones."

"Martha and I are good friends, Matron. She was my nurse growing up and now she came with us to the school, I refused to be without her." Eleanor said, a little pointed, "and I was unaware that whom I make my friends was any of your business."

"Eleanor! Remember your place."

"I'm _not_ a servant! I am 13-years-old and I know that isn't much but I am still a human being! I will _not_ conform, and Father, you cannot make me!" Eleanor snapped. She made to turn on her heel when her father spoke again.

"I do not care for your tone, young lady." He'd said that before, "you seem to forget that I am still your father. And therefore I am your superior."

"But you are _not_ my King. I'm sorry, Father, but unless you somehow become King George, than I am not your subject. You may have had a tumble and I'm sure Matron is doing a good job of looking after you but I do not care. It is not her business whom my friends are and you never cared that Martha and I could talk about anything and everything after mother passed. And since you are so friendly with Matron why don't you just show her you silly journal filled with all your bizarre and ludicrous dreams!" Eleanor snapped.

"You never used to think that, you used to say they was fanciful and magical." He said.

"It is called _lying_, Father. But they are ludicrous and bizarre. I take my leave, goodbye." Eleanor said slamming the door behind her, before starting to cry for her harsh and hateful words to the man she loved like no one else.

"She has never been like that. I am not sure what to say. I am sorry, Joan." He said after the door shut.

"Oh it's quite all right. The boys can get that way sometimes – I've learned to ignore it. I'm sure she'll come around." Joan said. Not that John was worried, it just wasn't like Eleanor to snap like that.

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Martha asked seeing Eleanor's tears as she entered the TARDIS to calm down.

"I yelled at him. I think I upset him…but nothing. The only time he came into his own was when he said he didn't care for my tone. His words." Eleanor said.

"I think we need to have another look at the message." Martha said. Eleanor agreed and together they watched as he listed the 23 points he felt he needed to for Martha.

_Oh no, 24 – Ellie, my beautiful Ellie – remember this I will always love you. Always and forever. Oh and please, help Martha protect me. If there is anything that happens that isn't on this list for you both – do something, anything to prevent or to stop it from forming too strongly. Help Martha and always be yourself. Even if I'm not myself. You must be my buffer against anything I have not thought of. Because there has to be something._

* * *

The dance was in full swing. Eleanor stood with Timothy in the corner, they were whispering to each other. Heated whispers.

"Give me the watch, Tim! It is not yours and I need to hold onto it. You shouldn't even be here!" Eleanor hissed.

"Neither should you. But I have seen strange things…such interesting things…tell me – are they real?" The boy asked.

"That depends. What have you seen?" She asked.

"Your father, with a device it glows blue at the end." He said.

"Look a bit like this?" She held up her father's sonic screwdriver.

"Yes! That's it." Timothy said in awe.

"It is true – all of it. All that you hear, all that you see. Things that are, things that were and some things that have no yet come to pass." She said, Timothy relented handing over the watch. Eleanor's eyes closed and she stumbled a step.

"I forgot how much it reacts to another." Eleanor said as it reacted strongly to her DNA.

"What is he?" Tim asked.

"He's a Time Lord." She told him with a smile. Suddenly they were interrupted.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT! ALL OF YOU! I SAID, SILENCE!"

"Mr Clark, what's going on?"

"WE ASKED FOR SILENCE!" Eleanor cowered in the corner, the watch in her pocket, she grabbed hold of Tim.

"Tim take it. Take it and get out of here. Don't worry about us, just get out of here." She pressed the watch into his palm, he nodded and was able to scoot out the door and back towards the Academy.

"Now then," the alien with Baines' face said, "we have a few questions for Mr Smith."

"No, better than that. The teacher, he's the Doctor. I heard them talking." The little girl said.

"You took human form." He said as if he thought it quaint.

"Of course I'm human I was born human as were you Baines! And Jenny and you, Mr Clark. What is going on? This is madness." John said.

"Oh and a human brain too! Simple, thick and dull." Baines teased.

"But he's no good like this." Jenny said.

"We need a Time Lord." Mr Clark said.

"Easily done." Baines said as he drew a weapon of some sort, "change back"

"I don't know what you're talking about." John said.

"CHANGE BACK!" Baines yelled.

"I literally do not know-" He stuttered.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" A scream made them look up. She was not supposed to be here! Eleanor struggled in Baines' grip.

"The Daughter. The only person who means more to you than anything else in whole world." He said.

"Ellie!" John went to step forward, but she shook her head, warning him to stay back.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She cried, still trying to tug her way out of his grip.

"Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?" Jenny shouted, "She's your daughter!"

"I don't know what you mean!" John said. He watched as Jenny fuelled by the reluctance of John gripped Martha as well.

"Get off me!" She cried.

"Have you enjoyed it Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this, which one of them do you want us to kill?" Baines asked, "Eleanor or Martha. Your daughter or your friend? The woman who cares for you or the girl who has loved and adored you your whole life? Or should I say lives? Your choice." Baines said. John stared at them. Martha terrified but Eleanor stood firm, she locked eyes with him and nodded slowly. Telling him to pick her, she would die.

"Make your decision Mr Smith."

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks the Time Lord will emerge."

"I do not fear death, father. Save Martha, she has looked after us all our lives, she deserves to still be in your service." Eleanor said.

"But you are my daughter! My own flesh and blood." John said.

"No, I'm not your daughter. I'm the Doctor's daughter. And I will gladly die for someone else to live." Eleanor said.

"A mere maid? You would die for your maid?" Baines asked.

"For my _friend_ yes I would." Eleanor snapped, spitting in Baines' face.

"So much spirit, that one. You should have her form, Sister of mine." Baines said, looking Eleanor up and down, deeming her as worthy host for his sister.

"Oh no. She wouldn't be able to. If my life force is consumed by you – you'd all get very sick. I'm not old enough to be consumed. She would perish trying to take me. Would you want that?" Eleanor snarled as her father deliberated who to save. His daughter had offered herself up for Martha. To let Martha live Eleanor would die.

"Why would you die for me, El?" Martha hissed.

"Because someone has to smack some sense in the big lump. And you would be able to do it." Eleanor said, a hand landed on her lower back, she knew what was about to happen. And she was willing to fight it. It wouldn't do the girl any good. The force hit her like a tonne of bricks forcing her to her knees, she knew she was screaming but she also knew the girl was too. Eleanor fought against it, it was true what she had said the girl would die but Eleanor wouldn't come out of it much better off either. She'd be very weak and very sick for a long time afterwards. She screamed until the pressure left and she took a breath then two. Her vision was blurry and she felt light-headed but she was herself.

"Sister of mine?" Baines crouched down to her level.

"Oh she just made a huge mistake your sister. She is dead, still in the body of the child. I am Eleanor. Daughter of the Doctor and the last of the Time Lords. I'm 57 years old, I'm from the Planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. " Eleanor snarled. Baines, Mr Clark and Jenny all looked down at the little girl who had been the host of the sister. Baines turned to look at Eleanor.

"Good show, Eleanor. You will be our bargaining chip." Baines took to her by the arm but she stood rooted to the floor.

"Take your filthy hands off of me or you'll wish you'd never been spawned." She hissed, her father, Matron and Martha had vanished during her failed possession. Baines' grip tightened, "did you not hear me? Let. Me. Go." She said, she tugged her arm out of his grip and with one of the guns pressed to her back she was lead out of the hall.

* * *

The panic tore the Academy apart. After discovering that they had found the Doctor's blue box. Matron, Martha, John and Eleanor all hid in a cottage. The Cartwrights had lived there, according to Matron. Lucy Cartwright had been the one possessed, and if she had gone home and her parents had tried to stop her, they would have vanished. Eleanor ran her hand over the table top.

"It's quaint. But lovely. I like it. It will do nicely to hide us for now. Until our help arrives." Eleanor said with a wry smile.

"Help? Who is going to help us?" John asked.

"We'll get the watch soon. I know who has it and that he'll return it." Eleanor said.

Her father slumped down into a chair, "I must go to them before anyone else dies."

"You can't. Martha there must be something we can do. Eleanor?" Matron said.

"Not without the watch." Martha said.

"You're this Doctor's companion, can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?" He yelled.

"Father!" Eleanor snapped.

"Because he's lonely. Even with his daughter." Martha said.

"And that what you want me to become?" A knock at the door made them turn. Eleanor rushed to it.

"Ellie, be careful." Her father warned.

"Not being an expert but I don't think scarecrows would knock." She pulled open the door, "Tim! Come in! Quickly. Did you bring it?"

"I did. Here." He gave it to her and she ushered him in. She closed her eyes as it took hold again.

"Father? I need your hand." She took her father's hand, "you hold this you will see all you can be, all you were and all you are. If Matron holds it you will see all your life could be if you didn't change back. With me and with Martha – you will see what you will be with us. With me, with Martha. Father make your choice. What do you want to see? Matron? Martha? Me?" Eleanor held out the watch to him.

"It told me to find you, it's wants to be held." Tim said,

"You've had this watch all this time. Why didn't you return it?" Matron asked.

"I tried to, I wanted to. But I could never get Eleanor on her own to give it back to her. She got it back at the dance but gave it back to me and told me run, to keep it safe. So I did. But I didn't at first. I was scared…of the Doctor." Tim confessed.

"What scared you, Tim?" Martha asked.

"I have seen him, he's like fire and ice and rage. He like the night and the storm and the heart of the sun," He said.

"Stop it." John ordered, but at Eleanor's nod Tim kept going.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe…" He continued.

"Stop it, I said stop it." John hissed.

"And he is wonderful." An explosion made them move to the window. John grabbed the watch and stared down at it in his hands. The whispers that had filled Tim and Eleanor's minds vanished. Eleanor stumbled a bit and Martha steadied her.

"Can you hear it?" Tim asked.

"Like he's asleep, waiting to waken." John whispered.

"Why did he speak to me?" Tim asked.

"Oh, low level telepathic field, you were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram, causing-" he cut off with a strangled gasp, "is that how he talks?" Eleanor and Martha lit up.

"That's him!" Martha said.

"You see? You are always going to be The Doctor, and this is what it is!" Eleanor said.

"All you have to do is open it and he's back." Martha prompted.

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Miss Redfern and I…" He trailed off.

"I didn't…_we didn't_…know how to stop you! He gave us a list of things to look out for, but that wasn't included." Martha said.

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?" He asked.

"No." Martha said, shaking her head.

"It never does." Eleanor deadpanned.

"What kind of man is that?" He asked.

"The kind of man who knows that sometimes there are some things more important than love. But he remains true to the person he knows he can never lose the affection of. And that's me, Dad. You will never lose me and I thought I would never lose you. But right now with you like this, as John Smith…I have lost the only man I could ever depend on. And I need him back." Eleanor said.

"And now you both expect me to die?" He asked.

"It was always going to end though! The Doctor said the family had a limited lifespan, that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said." Martha explained.

"So your job was to execute me? Both of you?" He asked.

"People are dying out there! They need him, and I need him. Because you've got no idea what he's like. I've only just met him, it wasn't even that long ago, but…he is everything. He is just everything to me and he doesn't look at me but I don't care. Because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this." Martha said.

"I should have thought of this before I can give them this, just the watch. Then they leave earth, and I can stay as I am!" He said.

"You can't do that!" Martha said.

"If they want the doctor they can have him." He said.

"He'll never let you do it." Martha said, matter-of-factly.

"And if they get what they want, then…" He trailed off.

"Then it all end in destruction. I never read to the end. Those creatures will live forever, to breed and conquer. A war across the stars, for every child. Martha, Timothy will you leave us alone, please?" Matron asked. They nodded and exited leaving the pair of adults to talk it over a bit, to decide together. To go over the pros and cons. It was quiet in the cabin.

It seemed they had all forgotten about Eleanor for the moment. She remained on her knees on the floor, tears falling down her cheeks, silently crying, crying for all the people who were dying, for all the people who had died, for all the people that would die if he remained John Smith, and refused to become The Doctor. Eleanor felt weak, if her father didn't take up the mantle of The Doctor she would have to. She was the only person who could consume the Doctor and live through it. But she didn't want to. That is if she lived long enough. The battle of keeping that dreadful child out of her had taken a lot of her life force. She needed the TARDIS and her father. She needed the Doctor. And he wasn't welcome here. He wasn't wanted, not by the man who shared his face.

"If I could do this instead of you, then I would. I'd hoped…but my hopes aren't important." Matron said.

"He won't love you." He told her.

"If he's not you then I don't want him to. I had one husband and he died and I…I never thought, ever again…and then you. You're so…" Matron was almost in tears herself, but she was strong as an ox with her tears.

"And it was real, I wasn't…I really thought…" He tried to say it but he couldn't.

"Let me see. Blasted thing. Blasted, blasted thing. I can't even hear it, it says nothing to me." She turned the watch over in her hand. Gently he placed his other hand over hers and both were transported:

They got married; had a son; had three more children plus Eleanor; grew old together and died next to each other, knowing they were loved by their children and grandchildren.

"Did you see?" He asked.

"The Time Lord has such adventures." She said, "But he could never have a life like that."

"And yet I could." He said his voice a little strained, an explosion rocked the small cottage lighting up not just the pair of lovers but the girl on the floor as well.

"What are you going to do?" Matron asked. He looked at the watch and then noticed Eleanor, he fell to his knees next to her, cradling her as her strength continued to fail. He could see it, her body had rejected the parasite that had tried to claim her but it had sapped all the strength she needed to recover.

"Daddy, come back to me. Be the man I know, the only man I have _ever_ known as my father. He may be mad, he may be a daredevil, but he's an adventurer. He's fire and ice and rain and sun. He's not just a man, he's a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. And he is my hero and my first love. And the only man I know that I can depend on. And he has loved me with everything he ever was. For 800 years I have been his only love and that was enough for both of us." Eleanor said seriously as he held the watch in his hands. He looked down at it again, then opened it. Golden light flowed into him, his mouth, his eyes, and his nose. He let out a sigh when it dissipated. He looked down at Eleanor and smiled softly.

"Oh, Ellie, my beautiful Ellie. I missed you." Eleanor smiled as he hugged her to his chest, but she still needed the TARDIS. He turned to Matron.

"Joan, could you please get Martha and together can you get Eleanor to the TARDIS?" He could recall everything from being John Smith – but he also knew he'd just broken Joan's heart, "The Blue box?"

"I can do that, Doctor. Go and save lives." She said, tearfully.

* * *

Martha opened the door of the TARDIS and with Matron's help got Eleanor inside. Eleanor had needed the TARDIS much earlier on, but the TARDIS needed to know the Doctor was still around. This was the right time.

"Just here on the floor. That's ok. As long as she's inside it'll help." Martha said as they laid her down. Matron looked around in awe.

"It's…it's just a box though…" Matron murmured in disbelief.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's just…bigger on the inside." Martha said.

"He wrote about how it was bigger on the inside but it seemed so fanciful, so unbelievable – but it's real. It's all real." Matron backed out of the TARDIS ignoring Martha calling back to her she returned to the Cottage, away from blue boxes and Time Lords and everything else. She didn't belong in that world. She never would.

The Doctor dealt with the family. The father in unbreakable chains forged in a dwarf star, the mother he tricked her into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy and she was imprisoned there, the daughter was trapped in a mirror and the boy was suspended in time and made into a scarecrow.

* * *

"Is it done?" Matron asked, the day after when he came to the cottage.

"It's done." He replied.

"The police and the army are at the school. Parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say." She turned and blushed, "Oh. You look the same. Goodness you must forgive my rudeness, I find it difficult to look at you. Doctor. I must call you, Doctor. Where is he? John Smith?"

"He's in here, somewhere." He answered honestly.

"Like a story. Could you change back?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"No."

"I see. Well then, he was braver then you in the end. That ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die." She told him bravely.

"Come with me." He said.

"Sorry?"

"Travel with me." He clarified.

"As what?"

"My companion."

"That's not fair. What must I look like to you, Doctor? I must seem so very small." She said.

"No, we could start again. I'd like that. You and me. We could try at least. Cause everything that John Smith is and was, I'm capable of that too." He was honest but it didn't matter to Matron.

"I can't."

"Please come with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"John Smith is dead and you look like him." She said.

"But he's here inside, if you look in my eyes." He said, standing in front of her, she raised her eyes to his before she spoke again.

"Answer me this, just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, had never chosen this place on a whim, would anyone here have died?" She asked, his face gave nothing away but his eyes, they told her the answer she hoped not to get, "You can go." He turned from her a sad look on his face.

* * *

Still he returned to the TARDIS, now parked on hill, after relocating the Family of Blood and farewelling Joan. Martha stood waiting.

"Right, then. _Molto Bene_." He said as he walked up to the TARDIS.

"How was she?" Martha asked.

"Time we moved on." He replied as way of explaining.

"If you want, I could go and-"

"Time we moved on." He repeated.

"Erm, meant to say, back there last night, I would have anything to get you to change!" She laughed.

"Oh, yeah, course you would." He agreed, deadpan.

"I wasn't really…" She started.

"No, no, no."

"Good."

"Fine,"

"So there we are then."

"There we are then, yes and I never said thanks for looking after me." He said, she smiled and they embraced.

"Doctor! Martha!" A voice made them turn.

"Tim Timothy Tim!" The Doctor crowed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you. Because I've seen the future, and now I know what must be done. Its coming isn't it? The biggest war ever." He said.

"You don't have to fight." Martha said.

"I think we do."

"But you could get hurt." She pointed out.

"So could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you." Tim said.

"Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this." The Doctor held out his fob watch.

"I can't hear anything." Tim said.

"No it's just a watch now. But keep it with you for good luck." Martha gave Tim and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you tell Eleanor something for me?" Tim asked before they boarded the TARDIS.

"You can tell me yourself." Eleanor stepped out of the TARDIS, wrapped up warmly in cashmere jumper and a pair of thick tracksuit pants and boots. She walked over to Tim and they took in each other for the last time.

"Remember something, Tim. If I ever see you again, I won't have aged much, if at all. But know this…I will still love you. All right?" Eleanor leant forward and where Martha's kiss was a surprise to his cheek, Eleanor's was to the corner of his mouth. She was only 13 after all – not nearly old enough for a boyfriend. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth as well.

"I'll always remember you. No one will ever measure up." He told her.

"It's not fair to others if you keep comparing them to me. Live on Tim, for me. Live on." Eleanor said as she climbed into the TARDIS. The Doctor gave him a smile.

"You'll like this bit." He said then stepped inside.

It was many years later that he saw them again. No one had ever measured up to Eleanor. But he did find love again. In a girl named Grace. They had a three children. Two girls, Martha and Eleanor and a son, John. Timothy and his wife lived long lives and every year after the war ended he went to the memorial. And waited to see the familiar Blue Box, and The Doctor, Martha and Eleanor, stand to show their support. This was one of those times, many years on, him in his wheelchair his eldest Grandson behind him, with his sister and brother by his side also.

"…they went with songs to the battle. They were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted. They fell with their faces to the foe. They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old, age shall not weary them, not the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning we shall remember them." He could see them, The Doctor, Martha Jones and Eleanor of Gallifrey, all with poppies pinned to their shirts. Eleanor gave him a small smile and a wink. She also discreetly blew him a kiss. Knowing he remembered. He would never forget her, he wouldn't let himself forget. Not til he re-joined his brothers in arms.

* * *

_**The Last of The Time Lords**_

_**Earth year 2007 – Eleanor 13**_

"Argh! Dad? You couldn't have made that easier?" Eleanor snapped as she stumbled to her knees after appearing through the vortex.

"Oh, my head." Martha groaned leaning against the wall.

"Time Travel without a capsule, that's a killer." Both The Doctor and Jack cracked their necks, Eleanor gripped her chin and tilted her head to one side, jerking it and making her neck crack – both ways, before gripping the hands her father offered her and pulling before her back popped in several places.

"I hate that noise you know." Jack said with a grin, Eleanor blushed slightly before reaching out and brushing his hair back from his face.

"You know what?" She said before leaning close to whisper to him, "I don't care."

* * *

"Chips?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Best I could do." Eleanor replied.

"All right." The girl shrugged.

"Nice chips." Jack said as he sat down.

"Actually, they're not bad." The Doctor said.

"Good choice, El." Martha said, she had offered but as no one knew Eleanor she was able to go around unknown.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asked.

"And what is he to you? Like a Colleague or…" Martha asked.

"A friend at first." The Doctor said.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha smiled.

"You've been watching too much TV." He said.

"What about you, Ella? Do you know about him?" Jack asked.

"A little. I mean most of what I know is from travelling with Dad and the books in the library that I've read. But not a whole lot of them mention 'The Master'. So no I don't know a lot about him. But I don't like him." She said.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey, made it sound so perfect." Jack said.

"Well perfect to look at maybe. And it as, it was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords." Eleanor took over, knowing her father was lost in moment, she started to recite from a book.

"The oldest and most mighty race in the Universe, looking down on the Galaxies below, sworn never to interfere. Only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of 8 – like my brother Zeke – to enter the Academy." She said.

"And some say that's where it all began. When he was a child. That's when The Master saw eternity. As a novice he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the Vortex. You stand there, 8-years-old, staring into the raw power of time and space. Just a child. Some would be inspired. Some would run away. And some would go mad." The Doctor finished off in a whisper.

"And you, Dad? What happened to you?" Eleanor asked. He grinned wolfishly at her.

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped." He said. When they left their hide-out, they each had a TARDIS key around their necks, altering people's perception so they would go unnoticed. Eleanor held her father's hand. They went to the airfield where Air Force One had landed. They watched as Saxon and his wife face the President and then, as he left, Martha's family appeared. To which The Doctor turned to Jack.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?"

"Since you revamped it, yeah." Eleanor reach over and put her hand over it, "coordinates set." The Doctor put his and Martha's hands over Jack and Eleanor's. And they set off for the _Valiant._

"Oh! Ah! Dad!" The Doctor grabbed hold of Eleanor before her knees gave out under her. He held her up until they decided to walk. In fact he pulled her up onto his back in a 'piggy-back' ride.

"Oh that thing is rough!" Martha groaned.

"I've had worse nights." Jack grunted, "Welcome to the Valiant." Jack said.

"It's dawn. Hold on I thought this was a ship where's the sea?" Martha asked.

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet earth." Jack said.

* * *

"Of course, Doctor. She's your _daughter_. The only thing more precious to you than your TARDIS and your life." Saxon crowed. He held her by her arm, a tight grip, "She is beautiful, Doctor. I can see where she gets her good looks from. The lean figure, the brown hair, brown eyes. She's picture perfect." Saxon said smoothing a hand down her hair, Eleanor supressed a shudder, "smells like strawberries. But there's also something else. A distinct scent that is just for Time Lords. She is delicious. How old is she now? 15? 16?"

"I'm 13, you nitwit!" Eleanor snapped.

"Ah, too young for me then. Pity, you would have been fun to play with." Saxon said, he pushed her away then and into Jack sending them both tumbling to the floor, "but maybe Jackie boy might like her." He teased.

"You leave her alone, Saxon!" The Doctor snapped.

"Tell me Doctor, do you remember Professor Lazarus? And his genetic manipulation device? To harness would be, well, life changing! Now if only I had the Doctor's biological code…oh wait a minute! I do!" Saxon got to his feet and ran to a case they hadn't noticed before, "I've got his hand!" The hand that had been cut off that Christmas…the Christmas he regenerated.

"Are you insane?" Eleanor snarled.

"Perhaps. Watch my dear Eleanor, as your father finally ages! If Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another 100 years?" He pointed the screwdriver at the Doctor and Eleanor, held by Jack tightly against his chest, watched horrified as something unfathomable happened to her father. When he stopped she was at her father's side.

"Dad?" She whispered, "Daddy, are you all right?" He lifted his head to look at her, and although all she saw now were wrinkles, he still had those intense brown eyes. He was still her father. He still loved her, he would still take care of her if he could. She bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. Her father was old. He was 906 years old and only 100 of them showed. It was unfathomable. He leaned over to Martha and whispered something in her ear before resting his head on Eleanor's shoulder as if his neck could no longer support it. Martha stood, the Master and Lucy stood backs to the room, Jack's teleport in her hand, and she looked from the Doctor, to Jack and to her family. Before taking a deep breath and teleporting.

* * *

_**Earth Year 2008 – Eleanor 14**_

"My people, salutations on this, the eve of war, lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there, stories of a child walking the earth giving you hope. But I ask you, how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. What if it showed? What if suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor, what if we could see them?" Eleanor appeared in the doorway, and froze when Saxon turned his laser screwdriver on her father.

"DAD!" She screamed as he writhed and screamed as all his years of life collapsed on top of him. Then suddenly it stopped, "Daddy?" Eleanor slowly approached the suit on the floor. It was as if he had vanished. Too many years and he'd turned to dust. But then a figure appeared out of the suit…Eleanor sat back on her heels. He was…tiny. He was...old – no – _ancient._ Eleanor wrapped him up in his jacket and held him close to her, one of his hands curled around a tendril of her hair. Like a baby.

"You might as well have made him a babe again. That would have been better than this. This, Harold Saxon, was heartless and cruel." Eleanor said still holding her father close. She pulled back her lips in a snarl, "You are a monster. A vicious, brutal, UGLY MONSTER!" Saxon slapped her, right across her face sending her and her father to the floor.

"You think me cruel, little girl? You think me cruel? What about your father? Isn't he cruel?"

"My father is the best man in the whole world. And he is all I'll ever need. I won't need to get married or have children or anything! I am 58 years old and I love my father more than any other person or thing in the world! And _you_ have just stolen that from me, and I do not take that lightly. You, Harold Saxon, are just a stupid little human, who thinks they can be a Time Lord – you are nothing but a pathetic little man who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary he really is!" Eleanor was fuming and she didn't care how many times he hit her, slapped her, she didn't care. This was her standing up for herself and telling him exactly what she thought of him. Telling the big bad bully to back off and leave her alone because his teasing and taunting did not affect her anymore, she wouldn't react to him anymore, she wouldn't run to the teacher anymore. Because she did not care!

* * *

"You made him a suit?" Saxon mused as Eleanor – after the afternoon he had given her – brought her father back and helped put him in a cage Saxon had for him. She sat next to the cage on the floor. Her knees pulled up to her chest. Saxon spent a moment teasing them than left them to themselves.

"You don't have to stay with me, Ellie." He said.

"I'll never leave you, Dad. Ever." She told him.

"But you have a life to live. Save Jack, Tish and Martha's parents and start again." He said.

"No! Never! I'm not leaving you! You are my Hero, Dad, my hero, my first love – the _only_ man I can depend on and I will _never_ leave you alone." Eleanor said, standing up.

* * *

It was barely a day later when the Master returned with a guest in tow, while Tish and Martha's parents and Jack stood at opposite ends of the room. The Master returned to the _Valiant_ with Martha Jones.

"Martha!" Eleanor cried when she saw her, standing up from beside her father. Eleanor watched as Martha stood at the bottom of the stairs to the flight deck. The Master demanded her teleport device.

"And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. 200,000 ships set to burn across the universe." He walked back and pressed an intercom, "Are we ready?"

"Martha," Eleanor hissed, "did you do it?" Martha simply winked at her, it was done. All she had to do was done.

"Three minutes to align the Black Hole Convertors. Counting down! I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex! This one's useless! Bow your head." She did so, "and so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward…" Martha began to snicker under her breath, just loud enough for the people of the room – but in particular the Master to hear.

"What? What's so funny?"

"A gun?"

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"But you're still gonna die."

"Don't you wanna know what I doing, travelling the world?"

"Tell me."

"I told a story. That's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on. To spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?"

"No. Because I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, as one specific time…"

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment. But with 15 Satellites."

"What?"

"The Archangel Network."

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together. With all of them, every single person on earth, thinking the same thing, at the same time. And that word is 'Doctor'." As the clock reach zero, Eleanor stepped away from the cage as it and the person inside started to glow. It was working. It was going to work.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no you don't." Then every person in the room started chanting.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor." Over and over and over again, everyone on the planet beneath them, everyone in the room, everyone everywhere. And it was beautiful.

"Don't…Stop this right now, Stop it!"

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with it matrices." The Doctor said, now just an old man.

"I order you to stop!"

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." Eleanor felt her energy surge, ever since Saxon had aged her father, Eleanor – who was linked to her father – had been losing her energy as he lost his. She felt colour return to her cheeks, felt her arms and legs regenerate muscle, her cells changed slightly and she felt her links with her father, return tenfold. So much so that she almost passed out. He was young again.

"Tell me the Human Race is degenerate now, when they can do this."

"No!" Saxon fired his screwdriver at him but didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them." Her father's hand shot out and Saxon's screwdriver flew out of his hand, "You can't do this! You can't do…It's not fair!

"And you know what happens now."

"No! No! No! No!" Saxon seemed to be reduced to one word.

"You wouldn't listen because you know what I'm gonna say." Her father sort of floated until he finally touched down in his silly as all get out Converse sneakers, "I forgive you." He whispered.

"My Children."

"Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox."

"Captain! The paradox machine!" Her father shouted.

"You men with me. You stay here," Jack and three soldiered ran out of the room to get to the TARDIS and change it back.

"No!" They vanished, the Master and the Doctor. Martha's teleporter still worked – and the Master had used it to vanish.

* * *

Eleanor ran with Martha and her family to flight deck, "Can you fly this?" Eleanor looked at the controls.

"Uh…no. But Dad will think of something, he always does." It was so sudden when the Doctor and the Master reappeared, it was so sudden that no one realized it until the Doctor reached them on the flight deck.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!" He grabbed Martha and dragged her down it was Eleanor who fell. Her screams soon filled the flight deck as she felt pain rip through her arm. Broken. She landed on top of the Master pinning him down.

"The paradox is broken! We've reverted back. One year and one day, two minutes past eight in the morning. Just after the president was killed, but before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal, planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror, it never was." The Doctor said.

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." He said.

"But I can remember it." Francine said.

"We're at the eye of the storm, the only ones who'll ever know." He said.

"I'm 13 again, Dad. I'm going to kill you!" Eleanor snapped.

"Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met." The Doctor helped him to his feet, ignoring his daughter's comment and where she lay on the floor. On top of the Master, back to back, and she was keeping him there.

"Get off me, would you? I can't breathe." He demanded.

"How about no?" Eleanor said.

"How about we kill him?" Clive said.

"Again, how about no?" She let Martha help her up and then the Doctor pulled the Master to his feet. That is until a gunshot ripped the air apart and the Master was shot. By his wife. No amount of begging from her father would make the Master regenerate. Nothing he said would make him do it. Eleanor felt the anguish rip through her, like a stab in her gut. Making her double over. It would take a while to get over this. For both of them.

* * *

"Time was, every single one of these people knew you name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha said, almost sadly.

"Good." The Doctor said.

"Back to work." Jack said.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with me." The Doctor said.

"Had plenty of time to think that past year. The year that never was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor. Responsibility." Jack said.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." The Doctor grabbed his wrist and disabled the teleport.

"Hey, I need that." He protested.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport. You could go anywhere. Twice. Second time to apologise." The Doctor said.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" He asked.

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack." The Doctor said.

"Been called that before." He turned to walk away before turning back, he gave a salute, standing to attention, "Sir, Ma'am. Miss." All three gave him a little bit of a wave, "but I keep wondering, what about aging? Because I can't die, but I keep getting older, the odd little grey hair, you know. What happens if I live for a million years?"

"I really don't know." The Doctor said.

"Okay vanity, sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy!" He said.

"Aren't you still?" Eleanor said with a grin.

"No. Not now. When I was a kid living in the Boeshane Peninsula, tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me." He gave a chuckle, "I'll see you." Eleanor leaned over the rail and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack returned it and wished her good luck.

"Goodbye Captain Jack. Til next time." She said, he gave her a smile and then he walked away, back to Torchwood.

* * *

"Dad?" Eleanor said as he looked over her arm.

"Hmm?" He replied absentmindedly.

"Maybe it's time to let Martha go. I don't think she's as happy anymore. She can see something is never going to change. So why bother trying to change it?" Eleanor said, her father frowned rotated her arm to see if it needed some of his regeneration energy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked suddenly looking up at her.

"I quote 'it's like when you fancy someone and they don't know you exist' end quote. Dad, you know what I'm talking about." Eleanor said.

"It would never work out. And before you say it – you know why." He told her, with a smile he pressed kiss to her arm and nodded.

"Oh goodness then tell her that. Or better yet let her break up with you. You had to break so many hearts, let someone break yours." At that moment the doors opened.

"Right then! Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time? We could…I don't know, Charles the 2nd? Henry the 8th? I know, what about Agatha Christie! I'd love to meet Agatha Christie, bet she's brilliant!" Then he noticed the look on her face, "okay."

"I just can't, spent all these years training to be a doctor and now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them." She explained, he understood.

"Course not." They stared at each other for a long time before he spoke again, "Thank-you." They embraced for a long moment.

"Martha Jones, you saved the world." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I did," she smiled, "I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I am good. You gonna be all right?" She asked.

"Always, yeah I've got the TARDIS. I've got El." He said.

"Right then, bye." She kissed his cheek and stepped out. Then suddenly she came back, "Cause the thing is, it's like my friend, Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Shaun. And she loved him, she did, she completely adored him, spent all day long talking about him…"

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes! Cause he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him, years of her life, because while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, 'Get out'. So this is me, getting out." Eleanor watched as she tossed him a cell phone, "keep that. Because I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, _when_ it rings, you'd better come running, got it?" She said.

"Got it." He replied using the phone to give a kind of salute.

"I'll see you again mister." She said, before opening the door and stepping out again, returning to the family that needed her now more than he did.

"Dad?" He turned to look at his daughter, "you ok?"

"Yeah. Off we go!" He cheered and tossed them into the Vortex for goodness knows where.

* * *

_**Partners is Crime (Donna)**_

_**Earth year 2008 - Eleanor 14**_

Eleanor relaxed back in the auditorium she was in at Adipose Industries. She had a tag around her neck, proclaiming her as 'Eleanor Smith, Press'. It was a slow day, her father was somewhere in the building investigating something or another. He said there was something funny going on, Eleanor said he was barmy. But she never contradicted her father, he always knew when something was going on even if she didn't.

"Adipose Industries, the 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain, just lifelong freedom from fat, the holy grail of the modern age." The tall blonde woman at the podium stated.

"Oh please." Eleanor muttered under her breath. _This is just great, Dad. You've stuck me with the freaking nutter of the entire universe! And next to you that's saying something!_

_Oi! Watch it…if you're not careful I must just leave you here on Earth._

_All right, I'll go to Torchwood. I think I might just be able to get in with Owen Harper. He's a Doctor right?_

_Don't tempt me._

"And here it is. You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say…" she turned to the screen behind her, a male voice boomed from the speakers 'The fat just walks away'.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could?" A journalist asked, "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for the Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand conmen stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt off calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige." Eleanor tuned out all the scientific mumbo jumbo.

_This is the most boring thing ever. Why did you do this to me?_

_I'm in projection booth. Keep watching, don't move._

"100% legal, 100% effective."

"But can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked. Eleanor could tell Miss Foster was getting a little annoyed.

"We've already got 1 million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we begin rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin."

_Did she say 1 million? I didn't even know London had that many people in it! Let alone fat ones._

_It's not just overweight ones. Anyone who wants to lose a few pounds._

* * *

Eleanor stood in a corner – perception filter around her neck. Watching her father, flirt his way into a girl's work space and sit and 'watch' her work. She rolled her eyes, he didn't know what he did to those girls.

"You have no idea." She muttered to herself. She simply watched as he charmed her, a smile and wink and he was in no trouble. Eleanor knew why – Rose and Martha had both mentioned it. _He too damn good-looking that's why!_ Rose had told her, _He's sexy as all hell. He's a charmer – that's what draws us in, plus the promise of an adventure with a cute guy? Who could say no! _Martha had said.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention… On average you're each selling 40 Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want 100 sales per person, per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Cause if anyone's good at trimming the fat it me. Now, back to it."

"Oh dear God, she's insufferable." Eleanor muttered, she noticed the girl her father had spoken to give him something.

_Oh God, you're dense! She likes you!_

_Against the rules! It'd never work out!_

"You, honestly, have no idea about the girls in this world anymore. She really liked you and Martha told me that any girl would be crazy not to like you as you are – and I quote – 'sex on a stick'. So you are seen and loved by many because as soon as they see you it's like love at first sight." Eleanor said with a sly smile.

"It never works out with humans, and you know why, Ellie. So don't test me…" he paused then turned to her, "sex on a stick?"

"Yep. Means that any girl who sees you wants to shag you. Immediately and without hesitation." Eleanor said with a straight face.

"Well let's go and see one of these customers shall we?" He said as the TARDIS stopped groaning and they stepped out into a little back alleyway. Eleanor was being dragged into this, she loved having adventures with her father but she doubted he took her feelings into consideration very much. She always made sure he knew if she was scared or bored or just wanted to go home – to the TARDIS not Gallifrey – and he usually let her go back to the TARDIS, hugged her or told her that is was all going to be ok.

Before letting him walk anywhere near the house she grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the TARDIS. She made him stand still while she straightened his tie and then usually only her fingers ran them through and over his hair flattening it slightly but making it fashionably modern yet grown up.

"What was that for?"

"So that Mr Roger Davy will think you professional – not a child." She said. He grinned, rolling her eyes Eleanor shook her head, no matter that first impression that smile always ruined it, "let's go. Come on." She herself, had pulled her long hair back in a braid, wore her rectangle framed glasses and she carried a clipboard with the sheet of names on it. She also had a pen tucked in the pocket of her blazer.

* * *

"The window washer's cage? Are you serious?" Eleanor hissed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's ridiculous! And potentially dangerous." Eleanor snapped.

"Trust me. You know I'm never reckless." He protested.

"Oh? So what are you then? Careless? Irresponsible? Rash? Hasty? Shall I go on?" Eleanor said, hands on her hips.

"No, no, no. Thank-you I get the point. Get in." He said.

"If I get hurt…it's on you." She said, rolling her eyes she climbed in next to him and let him lower the carriage, just to the right window.

"Ssshhh. We're here." He hissed. When he ducked down so did she. He motioned for her to keep quiet. He put in his stethoscope.

"What the hell is that?" Eleanor hissed. Her father shook his head slowly. Until his eyes fixed on something in the room, Eleanor followed his gaze.

_Is that Donna?_

_Yeah…I think it is._ Eleanor could watch as they got over their shock and Donna explained that she had been looking for him, and she had read all about strange happenings and then when she heard about Adipose Industries she knew he'd be there. But then…

"Are we interrupting you?" Busted. _Run!_ She heard it in his head and knew he mouthed it to Donna as well. Up they went.

"That's Donna!" Eleanor said.

"I know! Just run!" They burst in from the roof and started down the stairs. When they ran into Donna, her father and her embraced.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" Donna laughed, delightedly.

"Yeah, thanks, Donna, not right now." A sound below told them they were chased, "Just like old times!" They started back up to the roof, "So how did you find me?"

"Well I knew I had to. But you're not an easy man to find. So I began looking, cause I thought 'how do you find the Doctor?' and then I thought 'look for trouble and then he'll turn up.' So I looked everywhere, you name it. UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all." Donna rattled it all off rather quickly it was hard to keep up, "That song about the bees disappearing, I thought 'I bet he's connected'. Because the thing is Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes to all those amazing things out there. I believe them all. Well, apart from the replica of the _Titanic_ flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean that's got to be a hoax!"

"What do you mean the bees are disappearing?" He asked with a frown.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. On the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose industries, and I thought 'Let's take a look.'" Donna said.

"Right. In you get." He said.

"What in that thing?" She cried.

"Yes, in that thing!" He replied.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again!" She said.

"No, no, no, I locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it." He told her.

"Best not to argue. Come on!" Eleanor grabbed her arm.

"Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely." It was slow but good progress, that is until they suddenly started to go faster – very fast in fact. Eleanor clutched the railings and knelt down. She closed her eyes, heights and speed were not her thing. And this was nightmarish for her.

"Kind of wish I had Jack's vortex manipulator right now. I'd zap myself back to the TARDIS and be safe from this!" She screamed at her father.

"Hold on!" He held up his sonic and was able to stop it.

"Ugh, feel like I'm gonna be sick." Eleanor groaned.

"Hold on! Hold on, we can go in through the window." He tried using his sonic but it didn't work.

"She's probably deadlocked the building. And I'll bet the glass is that type that doesn't break." Eleanor said from where she remained on her knees by their feet. Then suddenly the cable gave and Donna fell out of the carriage, Eleanor squealed as her footing slipped and she tried desperately to gather a hold on the cage.

"Dad! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Eleanor screamed. He disappeared into the building and then he rescued Donna but just as he did, Eleanor lost her grip and her footing.

* * *

"Well then. At last." The lady said with a soft of blank smile. Her two guards stood on either side with gun – Doctor was not good with guns.

"Hello." Donna said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said with a grin.

"And I'm Donna." She said.

_And I'm seriously pissed off, but who's counting?_

_Ellie! You're ok! Brilliant!_

"Partners in crime, and the spare – oh yes I saw her Doctor, the one who means more to you then anything, and you let her fall. And evidently you and she are off-worlders judging by your sonic technology." She said.

"Oh, yes! I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek." Doctor said, seemingly unconcerned that she had mentioned Eleanor.

"Oh, it's definitely sleek." Donna said.

"And if you were to sign your real name that would be…?" The Doctor asked.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic class." She replied.

"A wet nurse. Using humans as surrogates." The Doctor said.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." Matron said.

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, the politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Matron said.

"What? Like an outer-space Super nanny?" Donna asked.

"Yes, if you like." She replied.

"So those little things they're made out of fat, yeah? But that woman, Stacey Campbell there was nothing left of her." Donna said.

"Oh in a crisis, the adipose can-" Matron started, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." The Doctor said.

"Are you threatening me?" Matron asked.

"I'm trying to help you Matron. This is your one chance. Because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you." He said.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." She replied.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on! One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" he asked.

"No." She said.

"Nor me, let's find out." He said.

_Dad! I'm gonna kill you!_ Eleanor screamed in his mind, he was going to end up either hurting himself or Donna. But Eleanor was lucky, she may not have had Jack's vortex manipulator but she was very good at landing and using the shock absorption as momentum.

* * *

_Ellie?_

_The basement Dad, get down to the basement!_

"Come on, this way!" The doctor knew Donna would follow without question. It was just they did. Rose did, Martha did and now so would Donna.

"Oh, Ellie, you are brilliant!" He cheered when he found her, "Been hacking into this thing all day, because the Matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building, triple deadlocked. And now I've got this. I can get into it." He turned and began to sonic it, to get into it and turn it off.

"She's wired up the whole building, Doctor." Eleanor said, hiding who she was from Donna.

"Already got a companion do you?" Donna asked a little annoyed.

"I'm a permanent fixture. He can't get rid of me." Eleanor said with a grin.

"We need a bit of privacy." _Oh Electric shock, nice one. That'll keep them down for a while._

"But why has she wired up a tower block? What's it all for, Doctor?" Eleanor asked.

"You look older." Donna said when she had a good look at the Doctor.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Only this one then?" she indicated to Eleanor.

"Yeah. Well no, I had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine she's good. She's gone." He said.

"What about Rose?" Donna asked.

"Still lost. Thought you were going to travel the world?" he said.

"Easier said than done." Donna smiled.

_Isn't it always?_

"It's like I had that one day with you and I was going to change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up the next morning…same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried…I did try. I want to Egypt, I gonna go barefoot and everything." She laughed, "And then its all bus trips and guidebooks and 'don't drink the water' and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must been mad turning down that offer." She said.

"What offer?" He asked.

"To come with you." She said.

"You're coming with me?" he asked.

"Oh yes please." She replied with a smile.

"Right." He breathed.

_A new one? Brilliant! A new friend!_

_Inducer activated._

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked.

"She's stared the program." The Doctor stated.

"What can we do?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm gonna try to override it with her sonic, but…she's locked it out. I'll need to try something else." He said.

"What's going on, Doctor?" Eleanor asked.

"So far they're just losing weight, but Matron's gone up to emergency parthenogenesis." He said.

"And that's when they convert…" Donna began.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. 1,000,000 people are going to die." He said.

"Well what do we do, Doctor?" Eleanor asked.

"I've gotta cancel the signal. This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes being just fat." The doctor unscrewed the capsule he had stolen that morning from the Adipose call-taker, he's charmed. But something went wrong, "No, no, no! She's doubled it! I need…I haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all going to die."

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked.

"Sorry, Donna. This is way beyond you. I've got to double the base pulse. I can't…" He was getting upset, he never lost games like this.

"Doctor, tell me, what do you need?" Donna said.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them." As Eleanor watched, Donna held up an identical chain that had a small capsule hanging from it. Her father turned and she watched as when he realized what he was seeing his face broke into a large grin. He took the pendant and attached it to override, shutting it down completely.

"I knew I always liked her." Eleanor said.

* * *

"What are you gonna do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked.

"Nah they're just children they can't help where they came from." He said.

"Oh well that makes a change from last time. That Martha must have done you good." Donna laughed.

"Yeah, she did. Yeah. Yeah. She did. She fancied me." He said.

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna laughed. One of the Adipose started to wave at them, and both raised a hand to wave in return, "I'm waving at fat."

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works." He said, "There she is! Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"

"No, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon." she said serenely.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" He asked.

"What? So that you can arrest me?" She asked.

"Just listen I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice." He said, starting to sound a little desperately.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny. To all these children." She said.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now! They don't need the nanny anymore!" He said. Before the beam disappeared she dropped to ground. Dead.

"I tried to tell her." He said shaking his head.

"You did all you could Doctor." Eleanor said as she rested hand on his shoulder. They went back down stairs where they were met with Penny Carter, still tied to the chair.

"Oi! You three! You're just mad! Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you for…madness!" Penny snapped at them.

"Some just can't take it." Donna said.

"No." The Doctor agreed.

"And some people can. So then…TARDIS! Come on!" Donna grabbed his hand, he grabbed Eleanor's and they started towards the TARDIS.

* * *

"The last time, with Martha, like I said, it…it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I…I just want a mate." Eleanor shut her eyes and covered them with her hand. He'd picked the wrong word again.

"You just want _to_ mate?" She spluttered.

"I just want 'a' mate." He tried to clarify.

"You're not mating with me, Sunshine!" She snapped.

"Friend! Donna, he means a _friend_." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, a mate." He said.

"Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, Alien nothing." Donna said.

"There we are then. Okay." He agreed.

"I can come?" She breathed.

"Yeah. Of course you can, yeah. I'd love it." He grinned.

"That's just…car keys." She suddenly remembered.

"What?" He asked.

"I've still got my mum's car keys, I'll only be a minute." She dashed off, leaving them to load her bags in her TARDIS.

* * *

"Well, looks like we're Tardis Airlines again. TARDIS Airlines – for all your cosmic needs. Free call-" Eleanor danced out of her father's reached as she put on her best advertisement voice.

"Oh shut up. Just be nice to this one." He cut her off and set her with a firm look.

"I'm always nice, Rose and Martha told me stuff they never told you." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well Rose is the only one that ever said it directly. Figure it out." She said, "You told her you wanted a friend. You had Rose and she fell in love with you. You had Martha and she fell in love with you. Now it's Donna. She's in love with the idea of flying around the galaxies. She's not in love with you at all." Eleanor said.

"That's the way it should be. It's a funny old life in the TARDIS, you know that." He said.

"Off we go then!" Donna cried as she came in to the TARDIS.

"Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside-" Donna cut him off.

"Oh I know all that bit! Although frankly, you could turn the heating up." She said, Eleanor laughed.

"So, whole wide universe where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Oh I know exactly the place." She said.

"Which is?" He had his hands over the controls ready to go.

"Two and half miles that way." She said.

"Ok, two and half miles." He agreed.

* * *

_(This is a filler – between two episodes…)_

"Ellie, darling, it's your turn." The Doctor said, letting Eleanor settle in between his arm on the console.

"Stop it. That's really creepy." Donna said.

"Well, if she can find the space she will fit." He said.

"Why? Why do you do it, Eleanor? Isn't it weird being the close to him?" Donna asked.

"Not really, Donna. No. You hugged him. And you can call me El or Ella if you like." Eleanor offered.

"Not Ellie like he does?" She asked.

"Special privileges. He's the only one." Eleanor said.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Why so many questions?" The Doctor laughed.

"Just curious." Donna shrugged.

"Go on, Ellie. Tell her." He said.

"Spoilers. He's my father." She said.

"FATHER?!" Donna spluttered.

"Yep. Born on Gallifrey during the Time War. Taken by my father when I was 4 years old. I've never known a life outside of this box. My friends were all his companions." Eleanor said, "And I'm his only child. Well the only one he'll ever have." Donna nodded slowly, the only child he'd ever have. That he had a child at all surprised her, but then she was still getting to know him.

* * *

_**Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead**_

_**Earth Year 2008 - Eleanor is 14**_

"Books! People never really stop loving books! 51st century. By now you've got holovids, direct-to-brain downloads, fiction-mist. But you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath – both of you." The Doctor said they landed and exited the TARDIS. Eleanor gladly took a deep breath and smiled, she always had a book in her hands when they were relaxing somewhere – which was only in the time vortex.

"The Library. So big it doesn't need a name, just a great, big 'the'." The Doctor said.

"It's like a city." Donna breathed.

"It's a world, literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer, biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffery Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's _Big Red Book_. Brand-new editions, especially printed. We're near the equator, so…This must be biographies! I love biographies." Eleanor hadn't even heard it all yet. She was still stunned at the size.

"Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end." Donna said with a smile.

"You need a good death. Without death there'd be only comedies. Dying gives us size. Whay!" The Doctor snatched a book out of Donna's hands.

"Spoilers." Eleanor said.

"What?" Donna frowned.

"There's books are from your future. You don't wanna read ahead, spoil all the surprises. It's like peeking at the end." The Doctor said.

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Donna asked.

"I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which to be honest, I seem to be very bad at cause you know what, this is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone?" The Doctor mused.

"Yeah, it's silent." Eleanor noticed.

"The Library?"

"The planet. The whole planet." The Doctor said.

"Maybe it's a Sunday."

"No. He never lands on Sundays." Eleanor said.

"Sundays are boring." The Doctor said.

"Oh maybe everyone's, really, really quiet."

"Yeah maybe. But they'd still show up on the system." The Doctor said.

"Doctor why are we here? Really why?" Donna asked.

"Oh, you know, just passing." He said.

"No seriously. It was all 'let's hit the beach' then suddenly we're in a library. Why?" Donna said.

"Now that's interesting."

"What is it Dad?" Eleanor asked.

"Scanning for life forms, Ellie, look. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids, you know, your book-readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen to the parameters to any kind of life…a million million. Gives up after that."

"That's more than the population of earth right?" Eleanor asked.

"Six billion on earth, much more here. But what are they? And where are they?" Her father said.

"But there's no one here." Donna said.

"And not a sound and million million lifeforms and silence in the library."

"But there's no one here, just the books. Books can't be alive right?"

"W_elcome."_ They jumped,_ "I am courtesy node 710/Aqua. Please enjoy the library. And respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species of hygiene taboo."_

"That face it looks real."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Dad, Donna's right it looks too real to even be a fake." Eleanor said.

"No but really it's fine."

"_Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows: _Run. For God's sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The library has sealed itself. We can't…oh they're here. _Message ends."_

"Any other messages? Same date stamp."

"_One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux Coherency Warning of…"_

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, fine, fine! Just play it."

"_Message follows: _count the shadows. For God's sake remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. _Message ends."_

"Donna? Ellie? Stay out of the shadows."

"Why?"

"Dad, whats in the shadows?" Eleanor asked.

They followed him through the lines and lines of books. Keeping to the light and not the shadows just like he said. Even if Eleanor didn't quite know why.

"So we weren't just 'in the neighbourhood'."

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of, lied a bit."

"You do that a lot Dad." Eleanor said.

"I got a message on the psychic paper. What do you think cry for help?" _The Library. Come as soon as you can X_

"A cry for help with a kiss?" Donna mocked.

"Well we've all done that." The Doctor said.

"Who's it from?" She asked.

"No idea." He replied.

"So why did we come here? Why did you…"

"Donna." Eleanor stared past the pair of adults at the lights going out and getting closer.

"Uh, dad, should we?" Eleanor said.

"Yep, run."

"The door's locked!" Eleanor cried as she shoved at the door and yanked on the handle. Her father joined the effort the door rattling on its hinges.

"Come on!"

"What is it locked?"

"Jammed! The woods warped."

"Sonic it! Use the thingy!"

"I can't, it's wood!"

"It's doesn't work on wood Donna." Eleanor cried.

"It doesn't do wood?"

"Hang on, hang on."

"Out of the way both of you." Donna kicked open the door. They stumbled past the threshold, Eleanor stumbled forward as her father and Donna shut the door.

"Dad? We're not alone." Eleanor said. The Doctor looked up.

"Oh hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Mind if we stop here for a bit?" He asked, the ball suddenly dropped to the floor.

"What is it?"

"A security camera. Switched itself off." Surprised Eleanor glanced at her father and he shrugged, he didn't know. But they were there now, might as well explore a little bit.

* * *

The recollection of Eleanor burying her face on his chest served as a painful reminder of just how young she was, she was little more than a baby – according to Time Lord aging. He remembered her response when offered the contract.

"I'm under 18. Not legally binding and if my father doesn't give consent…" He'd torn up his contract as had Donna. Felman Lux Corporation couldn't own them. Not in this lifetime or ever. The Doctor was going to transport Eleanor back to the TARDIS but he only made Donna go. Eleanor refused. She wasn't going anywhere. But Donna never made it to the TARDIS. She was 'saved'. Eleanor could feel her father's heart break just a little bit and she felt for him. This wasn't what he wanted to happen – it was supposed to be easy, simple. But nothing ever was.

Eleanor could tell he still didn't trust Professor Song. River. Even as they ran from the Vashta Nerada. Eleanor had heard River say she knew him, but in his personal future. Did Eleanor feature in that, River had mention that she looked so young and so different. So River knew her in the future. So why didn't the Doctor trust River? Eleanor began to. And she really needed someone else to trust. But when River had whispered in his ear, what she had said…there was only one way she would know that. Eleanor too had it whispered in her ear. No one but her father knew that name! How did _she_ know it? But after that her father trusted River and did Eleanor.

"You know, it's funny I keep wishing the Doctor was here." River said as they waited for him to get back to them.

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He's coming back right?" Anita said.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it'd from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite finished, like they're not done yet. Well, yes, the doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not my Doctor. Now my doctor…I've seen whole armies turn and run away, and he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor, in the TARDIS. Next stop everywhere." River said.

"Spoilers. Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. Doesn't work like that." The Doctor said.

"It does for the Doctor." River said.

"I am the Doctor." He said.

"Yeah, someday." River replied.

"Dad…I'm scared." Eleanor said, and the Doctor pulled her close to his chest a placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're ok, Ellie. You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. You'll stay by my side and I'll never let them get to you." He promised. Eleanor shivered against him. She trusts her father, always has – but even he couldn't promise to keep her safe.

* * *

The alarm was making them all uneasy. River and the Doctor crowded the computer screen, trying anything to 'fix it'.

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked.

"In 20 minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg." He said.

"No. No, it's all right. The doctor moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL." The screen shut down went black.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He shouted jumping up to see if he could reconnect it from the back.

_All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience…_

"We need to stop this. We've got to save CAL!" Lux said.

"What is it? What is CAL?" The Doctor asked.

"We have to get to the main computer. I'll show you." Lux replied.

"It's at the core of the planet?" He asked

"Well then, let's go." Using her own sonic screwdriver, River opened up a portal in the floor.

"Gravity platform?" Eleanor asked.

"I bet I like you." The Doctor whispered stepping up beside River.

"Oh, you do." She replied.

_Auto-destruct in 15 minutes._ The robotic voice said as they raced down the lower floors after getting off the platform.

"The data core. Over 4,000 living minds trapped inside it." The Doctor said looking up at it.

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time." River pointed out.

"Well, come on!" Eleanor said.

_Help me. Please help me._

"What's that? Was that a child?" River suddenly asked, they had made it to the main computer.

"The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, these readings…" River trailed off.

"I know. You'd think it was…dreaming." He said.

"It is dreaming, of a normal life. And a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Lux told them.

"Computers don't dream." Anita said.

_Help me. Please help me._

"No, but little girls do." He pulled a switch and with an almost pained expression he led them all to room just off the control room where they met another of the statues. This time with a little girl's face.

_Please help me. Please help me._

"Oh, my God." River gasped.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita said.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she _is_ the computer. The main command node. This is CAL." Lux said.

"CAL is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe. Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" The doctor yelled.

"Because she's family! CAL. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so we built her a library and put her living mind inside. The moon to watch over her. And all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in. Any book to read. She loved books more than anything. And he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret. Not a freak show." Lux explained.

"So you weren't protecting a patent. You were protecting her." The Doctor said.

"Hers was only half a life, of course. But it's forever." Lux said.

"And then the shadows came." The Doctor said.

_The shadows. I have to…I have to save…have to save…_

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." He said.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over 4,000 living minds chattering away inside her head. It must be like, well…me." The Doctor said.

"So what do we do?" River asked.

_Auto destruct in 10 minutes_

"Easy. Beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset, stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy. I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space." He said.

"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead." River said.

"Yes, easy to criticise." He replied.

"It'll burn out both your heart. And don't think you'll regenerate!" She yelled at him.

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly it's my main thing." He said.

"Doctor…" She began.

"I'm right, this'll work. Shut up. Now listen, you and Lux go back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download." He said, "And before you say anything else professor can I mention just in passing, as you're here. Shut up." He said this very quickly.

"Argh! I hate you sometimes!" She yelled.

"I know!" He retorted.

"Mr Lux with me. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!" River followed orders.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked.

"These are their forests. I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts content." He said.

"So you think they're just gonna let us go?" She asked.

"Best offer they're gonna get." He said.

"You're gonna make 'em an offer?" She asked.

"They'd better take it. Because I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. Cause you know what?" He turned to look at her, "I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying, and she never gave in, and you ate her. But I'm gonna let that pass, just as long as you let them pass." He said.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind." He said.

"These are our forests. We are not kind." Was the reply.

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go." He said.

"These are our forests. They are our meat." The reply was going to be very similar no matter what he said. He began to walk away from them.

"Don't play games with me." He snarled, the shadows continued to extend, "you just killed someone I like, that is not a safe place to stand," they paused but continued to creep forward, "I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the Universe. Look me up."

They stopped inches from Eleanor's feet. She whimpered and took a step backwards. Just as the shadows started to recede. Sighing she allowed her body to relax before stepping forward again, making sure to glance back at her one shadow.

"You have one day." River returned at that point.

"Oh…Anita!" She dropped to her knees.

"Sorry she's been dead a while. I told you to go!" He shouted.

"Lux can manage without me. But you can't." when he turned around she punched him.

"RIVER!" Eleanor cried.

"Well I can't let him die and I'm quite sure you don't want him to either! Eleanor, you _have_ to let me do this. Or I won't meet him and suddenly both of our futures will change too much. Plus you will be parentless. And at 14 I'm sure that's not what you want." River said.

"Did you have to knock him out though?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes. Now let me see his screwdriver." River said.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"I have to keep it out of his reach. So he can't stop me." River said.

* * *

_Auto destruct in two minutes._

"Oh, no, no, no. come on, what are you doing? That's my job." He said. As he woke to find River readying herself for the self-destruct.

"Oh and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" River smirked.

"Why am I handcuff- why do you even have handcuffs?" He demanded.

"Spoilers." She said with a smile.

"This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is gonna kill you. I'd have a chance you don't have any." He snapped. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, let her do this. I don't want to lose you. I told you this ages ago. I can't lose you." Eleanor said, pulling him round to face her.

"You wouldn't have a chance and neither do I! I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download." River snapped.

"River, please, no." The Doctor said, trying to figure why his daughter wasn't on his side.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together you know I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean…You turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. What a night that was! The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue." Once more he stretched to read his sonic, "There's nothing you can do."

"You can let me do this!" he snapped.

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you." She sobbed.

"Time can be rewritten." He said, Eleanor felt tears fill her eyes, he was stubborn – that's must be where she gets it from.

"No Daddy, no." She whispered.

"Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare." She sobbed, "it's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me. Time and space. You watch us run."

"River you know my name! You know Eleanor's name! You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could." The handcuffs cut into his wrists. He had to get out of them.

"Hush, now. Spoilers." The doctor turned his head again the bright light and closed his eyes pulling Eleanor right in close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him just as tightly. Letting him know that just like for her, she was always there for him.

* * *

_**The Doctor's Daughter**_

_**Earth year 2009 - Eleanor 15**_

A bumpy ride, for Donna, The Doctor, Martha and Eleanor as they were taken to the unknown by the TARDIS.

"What the hell is it doing?" Donna asked.

"The controls aren't working. I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it." The Doctor said.

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. Are you sure that it's yours?" Donna asked.

"Well…." He shrugged.

"It got cut off. He grew a new one." Martha said.

"You are completely impossible." Donna cried.

"I'm not impossible. Just a bit unlikely." He replied.

"Oh shut up Dad!" The force of their landing threw them all back from the console. Eleanor and the Doctor were on their feet first, and out the door.

"Why did the TARDIS bring us here?" he asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I love this bit." Martha said.

"I thought you wanted to go home." Donna said.

"I know, but all the same…it's that feeling you get." Martha smiled.

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna said.

"Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons." A soldier yelled.

"We're unarmed. Look no weapons, never any weapons. We're safe." The Doctor said.

"Look at their hands. They're clean." Another soldier said.

"All right. Process them. Him first." The first soldier said.

"Wait! Oi! What's wrong with clean hands?" The Doctor asked as he was grabbed and dragged away. His arm was inserted into some sort of machine.

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"Leave him alone." Donna said.

"Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure." He said, before he yelled in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Donna asked.

"Dad!" Eleanor cried.

"Everyone gets processed." Cline said.

"It's taking a tissue sample. Ow, ow, ow, ow! An extrapolator here. Some kind of accelerator?" He groaned trying not to struggle.

"You alright?" Martha asked.

"Dad? You ok?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know." Suddenly a humming brought their attention, a large machine stood near them as the door opened Eleanor jumped away from it, she gripped her father's jacket, "That's…." A blonde woman, maybe mid-20s, stepped out. She was dressed head-to-toe in Khaki and looked remarkably like a soldier.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked.

"From me…" He replied.

"From you? How? Who is she?" Donna asked.

"She looks like I used to…" Eleanor whispered.

"Well, She's…well…she's my daughter. And your sister, Ellie." The Doctor said as the girl caught his gaze.

"Hello Dad." She said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Eleanor was shaking, how dare they 'create' another daughter for her father and she have to share him with someone?! How dare they?!

"Did you say daughter?" Donna asked.

"Mmm. Technically." He replied.

"Technically how?" Martha asked.

"Progenation, reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father." He said, "You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow, very quickly, apparently."

"Well I don't like her." Eleanor said.

"You've only just met her!" Donna said.

"Look, I was born from my mother on Gallifrey, she was made in a machine. I don't trust machines – besides the TARDIS." During the gunfire they had ducked down and moved back deeper into the tunnel.

"We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator!"

"We're not detonating anything." Eleanor saw Martha get grabbed and dragged away by one of the creatures. She thought she'd heard them called the 'Hath', but she couldn't help, Donna held her back.

"Grab it! Blow the thing!"

"MARTHA!" The Doctor yelled suddenly noticing his friend being dragged away, "No don't!" The doctor grabbed the girl, and Donna and led them back away from where the explosion was going to happen. But Eleanor was too slow. She was pinned beneath a beam, not crushed but unable to get out.

"You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?" The Doctor yelled at the girl.

"They were trying to kill us." She protested.

"But they've got my friend." He said.

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got her. He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead." She said.

"Her name is Martha. And she's not collateral damage, but for anyone. Have you got that, GI Jane?" Donna snapped.

"Dad!" The Doctor turned and ran towards the blockage. He looked at the beam pinning Eleanor and tried to figure out a way to move it without causing any more problems.

"All right, how about this? You nearly killed your sister!" He yelled at the girl, whose face was twisted in a frown. 'Sister' was foreign word to her. She wasn't meant to have siblings. That much was obvious when one of the soldiers stepped forward gun pointed at Eleanor.

"I'll kill the spare. You don't make sense, none of you. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'll take you General Cobb. Now, let me kill the spare, she'll slow us down."

"She _not_ the spare! She is my own flesh and blood! _She_ is the spare." The Doctor yelled pointing at the girl.

"She's not my sister either, get me out of here would you?" Eleanor sobbed, the pain in her back was getting worse. The Doctor with Donna's help lifted the beam enough to let Eleanor crawl out ignoring the hand that her 'sister' offered for help.

* * *

"I'm Donna. What's your name?" Donna asked as they made their way to General Cobb.

"Don't know. It's not been assigned." She said.

"Well, if you don't know that. What do you know?" Donna asked.

"How to fight." She replied.

"Nothing else?" Donna asked.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name. She's a generated anomaly." The Doctor said.

"'Generated anomaly'? Generated. Well what about that? Jenny." Donna suggested.

"Jenny. Yeah. I like that. Jenny." She agreed.

"What do you think, Dad?" Donna asked.

"Good as anything, I suppose." He muttered.

"For Rassilon's sake Donna, she's not a pet. You name her you get attached." Eleanor snapped.

"Again…she's your-" Donna started but was cut off by Eleanor.

"Don't you dare say 'sister'. She is _not_ my sister. Never will be." Eleanor snapped.

"Ellie's got a point, Donna." The Doctor said.

"You're not what you call a natural parent are you?" Donna said.

"They stole a tissue sample at gun point and processed it. It's not what I call natural parenting." He said.

"Rubbish. My friend Neris fathered twins using a turkey baster. Don't bother her." Donna stated.

"Can I extrapolate relationship from a biological accident?" He said.

"Uh, Child Support Agency can." Donna said.

"Look just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle does it?" The Doctor snapped.

"I'm not a monkey…or a child." Jenny protested.

"So where are we? What Planet's this?" The Doctor asked.

"Messaline. Well…what's left of it." Cline said.

"I still don't like it." Eleanor whispered before crying out as her knee buckled underneath her.

"Come on, darling." The Doctor picked her up and hoisted her up onto his back.

"Why do you carry her like that?" Jenny asked.

"She's my daughter and she's hurt. She is having trouble walking, so I carry her." The Doctor said.

"Don't expect the same treatment if you get hurt, got it?" Jenny looked a little taken aback.

"More numbers. They've got to mean something." Donna said as they were locked in their cell the four of them.

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story." The Doctor muttered.

"You means that's not true?" Jenny asked.

"No. It's a myth, isn't it Doctor?" Donna said.

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple. Something that's become a myth, a piece of technology, a weapon." The Doctor said.

"So the source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna said.

"Oh yes." The Doctor sighed.

"Not good is it?" Donna said softly.

"Dad…can I just use a bit to heal? My legs really are sore." Eleanor asked.

"Oh all right, come here." Eleanor let him pull her down on his lap before putting a hand on each leg, Eleanor closed her eyes and Donna and Jenny's jaws dropped when his hands glowed gold and then a minute later, Eleanor was jumping on legs that would barely let her walk earlier.

"Right now…we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath. What are you staring at?" The Doctor saw how Jenny was looking at him.

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier, but look at you, drawing up strategies like a proper general." She said.

"No, no. I'm trying to stop the fighting." He said.

"Isn't every soldier?" She pointed out.

"Well…I suppose, but that's…that's…Technically. I haven't got time for this." Donna and Eleanor shared a look, Eleanor may not like Jenny but the Doctor _was_ a father, and right his attitude and body was reacting to Jenny as if it recognized her as his flesh and blood.

"Donna, give me your phone. Time for an upgrade." He said.

"And now you've got a weapon." Jenny said.

"It's not a weapon." He told her.

"You're using it to fight back! I'm gonna learn so much from you. You are such a soldier." Jenny smiled.

"Donna, Ellie, will you both tell her." He asked, they laughed.

"Nope no help from me Dad." Eleanor said.

"And you are speechless. I'm loving this, you keep on, Jenny." Donna said.

He held the phone up to his ear, and got to talk to Martha and tell her they were fine, find out that she was then suddenly the phone dropped out. Martha's battery had gone flat.

"They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard." The Doctor said.

"I can deal with him." Jenny volunteered.

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere." He said.

"What?" Jenny said.

"You belong here with them." He said.

"She belongs with us. With you. She's your daughter." Donna said.

"She's not a puppy, Donna! You can't keep her!" Eleanor snapped at the red-head.

"She's a soldier. She came out of that machine." The Doctor said, just as sharply.

"Oh yes I know that bit. Listen have you still got the stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on." Donna said. He reluctantly handed it over, and Eleanor could see what Donna was going to do.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"It's all right. Just hold still." Donna told her.

"Oh for Rassilon's sake. What is this going to prove?" Eleanor asked.

"That she is just like you and your father." Donna listened to both sides of Jenny's chest before taking off the stethoscope, "Come here. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs."

"Two hearts." The Doctor said quietly and resignedly.

"Exactly." Donna said.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"Does that mean she's a…what do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna asked.

"A Time Lord, it's not a title. It's who we are, it's where we're from." Eleanor supplied.

"And I'm from you?" Jenny asked, looking at the Doctor.

"You're an echo. That's all." He said.

"Yeah and a Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. And it's gone now all of it." Eleanor said, "Gone forever." She jumped down from where she stood and took her spot beside her father, she was almost as tall as him now.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"There was a war." The Doctor said.

"Like this one?" Jenny asked.

He gave a mirthless chuckle, "Bigger. Much bigger."

"And you fought? And killed?" Jenny asked.

"Yes."

"Then how are we different?" Jenny asked.

"He had no choice. And he wasn't killing human beings!" Eleanor said.

"I never told you the whole truth, Ellie. Gallifrey is my fault. I killed all of them." He told her.

"Not Mum and Zeke, you didn't. That's good enough for me." Eleanor told him.

"No but everyone else. That is my fault." He said.

"No, I don't believe that. You're too good of a man to do something like that if you had a choice." Eleanor said.

* * *

"Wait. This must be it. The Hidden tunnel. Must be a control panel." The Doctor said.

"It's another one of those numbers." Donna said.

"Original builders must have left them. An old cataloguing system." The Doctor said.

"You got a pen? A bit of paper? Cause do you see? The numbers are counting down. This one ends in 1-4. The prison cell said 1-6." Donna said,

"Always thinking, both of you. Who are you people?" Jenny asked.

"I told you I'm the Doctor." He said.

"The Doctor, that's it?" Jenny asked.

"That's all he ever says." Donna said

"So you don't have a name either. Are you an anomaly too?" Jenny asked.

"No."

"Oh, come off it. You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever known." Donna said.

"Here it is!" The Doctor exclaimed as he uncovered the control panel.

"And you've got a name right? Eleanor." Jenny asked.

"Yep, so I'm not an anomaly. But I am his daughter." Eleanor said.

"We're sisters then?" Jenny asked.

"No, we're not sisters." Eleanor said.

"And Time Lords, what are they for exactly?" Jenny asked the Doctor.

"For? They're not for anything." He said.

"So what do you do?" Jenny asked.

"I travel through space and time." He said.

"He saves planets, rescue civilisations, defeats terrible creatures and runs a lot. Seriously, there's an unbelievable amount of running involved." Donna explained.

"Got it! Now, what were you saying about running?" he said.

* * *

The feeling of jealously when her father hugged Jenny was nothing compared to the smug and self-satisfied looked Donna gave her when they did. And the following conversation didn't help.

"So you travel together, but you're not together." Jenny said.

"What? No, no, no way. No, no. We're friends, that's all. Besides we're not even the same species there's probably laws against it." Donna said.

"And what's it like the travelling?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, never a dull moment. It can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. A whole new world." Donna said.

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds." Jenny said wistfully.

"You will. Won't she Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Jenny will see any new worlds?" Donna asked.

"I suppose so." He said.

"You mean…you mean you'll take me with you?" Jenny asked.

"Well, we can't leave you here can we?" he said.

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. Come on let's get a move on." Jenny said, before running on ahead.

"Careful there might be traps." He'd never said that to Eleanor when she'd run on ahead.

"Kids, they never listen." Donna said.

"If she's coming, I'm staying here." Eleanor said, crossing her arms and stopping.

"You'll do no such thing, Ellie. Jenny is my daughter also and she is – practically – your sister. So you'd better start acting like one." The Doctor said, turning to her and stopping also.

"I don't want to! I'd rather be stuck here with Cline!" Eleanor snapped.

"Oh I know that look. See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got Dad Shock." She said.

"Dad Shock?" He asked.

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. It'll take a bit of getting used to." She said.

"No it's not that." He said.

"Well what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that it? What's she gonna do cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car she's gonna turn into a people carrier?" Donna joked.

"Donna, I'm already a father, I'm not in shock. Just…when I look at her now, I can see them. Shari and Zeke, The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. Just don't know if I can face that every day." He said.

"It won't stay like that. She'll help you. We all will. Me, Jenny and Eleanor." Donna told him.

"When they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back, not now." He said.

"I'll tell you something, Doctor. Something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong." Donna said.

"Don't try to tell him he's wrong. He'll never believe it. And I don't like her." Eleanor said.

"She's your sister!" Donna snapped.

"She is a generated anomaly. She's _not_ my sister. I never had a sister, I had a brother who I loved and I lost him to a machine. So forgive me if I'm not totally wrapped in the woman born from one." Eleanor said.

"They've blasted through the beams. Time to run again. Love the running, yeah?" Jenny said.

"Love the running." Eleanor rolled her eyes. But followed after them anyway. She might stay but she wasn't going to be killed.

* * *

"I'm the doctor, and I declare this war is over!" He threw the sphere to the ground smashing it and allowing the terraforming gases to escape. Eleanor watched as they started putting their guns down. Letting themselves be taken by a show of peace. The Hath also put down their guns. They wouldn't shoot the humans if the humans didn't shoot them.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked her father.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means a new world." He said with a smile.

"No!" Jenny shouted.

The sound of the gunshot froze Eleanor in place, he'd tried to shoot her father but Jenny had jumped on front of him taking the bullet herself. A selfless act for a father she had only had for one day.

"Jenny, Jenny, talk to me Jenny." The Doctor said, holding her and her legs gave out.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Donna asked as Martha checked her pulse and shook her head.

"The new world. It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Jenny, be strong now. You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do you and me, eh? Eh? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose." He told her.

"That sounds good." She gasped.

"You're my daughter and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing. Do you hear me, Jenny?" Then she was gone. Even Eleanor felt a tear or two escape, it was always sad when someone died even if you didn't really like them.

"Two hearts. Two hearts, just like me. If we wait. We just wait." He suggested.

"There's no sign, Doctor. There's no regeneration she's like you but maybe not enough." Martha said.

"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me." He said.

"Daddy?" Eleanor asked.

"It's ok Ellie. I never would. Have you got that? I. Never. Would." He threw the gun of to the side and then looked around at everyone, "When you start this new world this world of Human and Hath remember that! Make the foundation of this society a man who never would!" Eleanor watched as he sat back down next to Jenny before they moved her somewhere where they would look after her body before giving her a proper ceremony.

* * *

"Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless Paradox." He said.

"Time to go home?" He said to Martha.

"Yeah, Home." She agreed.

"Will you miss Jenny, Dad? Donna's pet?" Eleanor said.

"I will miss her, Ellie. She was my daughter." He said pointedly.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." She muttered and walked off, slamming her bedroom behind her.

"Ellie?" Her father knocked on her bedroom door, an hour later "Can I come in?"

_No._ The word was firm, and even though he could hear her sobbing – her words weren't tinged with the same sadness.

_Why not?_

_Because – I don't want to speak to you. You like Jenny better anyway._ Despite the fact she wasn't 'saying' the words 'Jenny' still came out with venom.

_Now, that's not fair. Jenny isn't you. She was manufactured. You, my darling, were born out of love._

_What difference does it make? She is your daughter._

_Yes. And she died. YOU are still alive and I adore you, I love you with all my heart. Jenny was an echo. Even though she had two hearts. She didn't regenerate, she's not you, Ellie._

"I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU!" Eleanor screamed. Even Donna heard her.

"Teenagers." Donna sighed with a smile.

"She's never said that. In all her 15 years, she has never said she hates me." He said, "She has never been able to say it. Because our relationship as father and daughter was unshakable. Now…I don't know. Jenny seems to have broken that bond.

"Let us talk to her. I know a thing or two about this." Donna offered and without waiting for the Doctor to respond she knocked on the door, "Ella? It's Donna. Can we have a chat? You, me and Martha?" Surprisingly the lock slid on the door and waving Martha to join her the two women stepped inside. The Doctor had to wait 50 minutes, until Donna and Martha reappeared, Eleanor in tow.

"Daddy?" The Doctor looked up from the console. He stared at her for all of three seconds before he smiled and she ran to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs locked around his waist.

"Oh, Ellie, Ellie, Ellie. My gorgeous girl. No one could _ever_ take your place in my life – or lives – you know that. You are my own flesh and blood. There is something you and I have that Jenny and I never will." He said with a smile.

"What's that?" She asked.

_This. I can't talk to her like this. Only you _"And I love you more than anything else in this universe. More than the TARDIS, more than my own life." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Eleanor said.

"I know. I love you." He told her kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Dad." She replied, as long as they were together nothing could ever tear the Doctor from his forever companion. His ever-loving, witty, sneaky, dazzling yet intense and always smiling baby girl, his daughter, Eliasuquce – more commonly known as Eleanor.

* * *

_Ok so yes these are mostly a re-hash on the episodes of my favourite Doctor. Now most of them do not have a change outcome – therefore Eleanor is simply there for a different dynamic. There are only a couple where she changes the outcome. Eleanor is the biological daughter of the Doctor. From William Hartnell all the way to my Doctor – David Tennant._

_So here you have: Three episodes with Rose, four with Martha and three with Donna._


End file.
